


You Deserve Happiness

by dancinbelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Eavesdropping, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Nicknames, Oblivious Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleeptalking, Transformation, if i fits i sits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbelle/pseuds/dancinbelle
Summary: When Adrien overhears Alya teasing Marinette about talking in her sleep about her crush, it ignites his curiosity. He gets the bright idea that Chat Noir could sneak over and listen in to find out who the lucky guy is. He truly believes that Marinette deserves happiness, and what would make her happier than setting her up with her crush?





	1. I Did What Now?!

Marinette slid into her seat beside her best friend Alya with less than a minute before the bell officially started the school day.

“Girl, why do you always cut it so close?” Alya whispered.

“I don’t know, I just have a hard time getting out of bed, I guess,” Marinette mumbled back.

“I don’t understand why you seem incapable of getting a full night’s sleep. You slept pretty soundly Friday night when you were at my place,” Alya commented, thinking back to the sleepover the girls had had just two days before.

“Maybe I’m going to have another growth spurt?” Marinette suggested, but she was so tired that it wasn’t very convincing.

“I hope not, you have enough trouble with coordination as it is! I can’t imagine it would improve if your legs were even longer,” Alya giggled.

“My grandmother says I’ll grow into it.”

“I certainly hope so. In the meantime, you have GOT to try and get more sleep. Even when you passed out Friday it wasn’t deep enough.”

Marinette looked over, confused. “What do you mean? I fell asleep like 10 minutes into your favorite movie.”

Alya nodded.”Yes, but you were also talking in your sleep.”

At this point, both of the boys sitting in front of them started paying more attention to the conversation, while trying to be subtle about it. Marinette’s eyes flew open in panic. “I did what now?!”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Calm down, girl, it wasn’t anything too embarrassing.”

Marinette grabbed Alya’s arm in a death grip. “Define “too” embarrassing, Alya.”

“You babbled about your crush. So really, not any different than when you’re awake. Honestly, for the first few minutes I thought you were still awake, it sounded so much like what you always say.”

“Ladies, please focus on your reading section,” Ms Bustier interrupted. She was a fairly relaxed teacher, but Marinette’s voice was creeping higher with each exclamation.

Sitting in the front row, Adrien started absentmindedly tapping his pen against his chin. A crush? He hadn’t noticed Marinette taking a special interest in anyone in class. _Is it someone I know?_  

 

\--------------

 

By lunch, Marinette was nearing a full meltdown. She managed to slip in to the bathroom and away from Alya for a moment.

“Tikki! I could have really screwed up! What if I had given away my secret?” Marinette screeched as Tikki flew out of her purse to float at eye level.

“Marinette, I’ve heard you talk in your sleep before, and you’ve never said something that would reveal that you are Ladybug. If it was a concern, I wouldn’t have let you sleep over at Alya’s house.”

Marinette gasped. “How long have you known?”

Tikki shrugged back. “Since forever? It’s kind of cute.”

“Cute?” Marinette looked at Tikki like she was crazy. “Cute? How is pouring my heart out while unconscious cute?”

“It just is, Marinette. And even if you had said something about Ladybug, everyone would just assume it was a dream. Not all dreams are the truth, you know.”

“Fine, I guess you’re right. Thanks for always being so patient with me, Tikki.”

“Always. I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Tikki.”

 

\---------

 

Adrien couldn’t help but sneak glances over at Marinette throughout the day. He thought of her as a good friend, and felt she deserved to be happy. If there was someone she liked, he felt it was only right that she got to enjoy their company. By the time he got home from school, it was all he could think about. He flopped onto his bed on his back.

“Plagg, who do you think she likes? Could it be someone at school?” Plagg rolled his eyes as he searched the room for his favorite treat.

“Beats me, Adrien. I’ve never understood girls, I’m certainly not going to start now.”

Adrien ignored Plagg’s comment. “Maybe it’s not someone I’ve met. She treats everyone in class well, but she treats everyone the same.”

Plagg laughed. “Except you.”

“What?”

“Haven’t you noticed she can’t string full sentences together if she’s talking to you?”

Adrien thought this over. “I guess so? I haven’t thought about it that much. Everyone gets a little flustered.”

Plagg muttered something under his breath about denial not just being a river in Egypt.

“What if…” Adrien rolled over onto his stomach. “What if I heard her talking in her sleep for myself?”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Plagg jumped in. “You want to eavesdrop on the poor girl when she’s asleep?”

“Don’t make it sound weird, Plagg.”

“It IS weird, Adrien!”

“I’ll just pop over as Chat Noir. If anyone sees me, I’ll just say I’m on patrol. I’ll listen in just enough to find out who the lucky guy is and come back home.”

“And how do you know it’s a guy that she likes?”

Adrien froze. “Um… I don’t. I don’t know that. Oh my god, Plagg, am I that bad of a friend? Should I already know who she’s attracted to?”

Plagg laughed so hard he almost cried. “You should see your face! I’m just teasing, I’ve overheard enough bits and pieces to know it’s a guy. Oh but the look on your face was WORTH IT!”

“That’s enough,” Adrien grumbled. “Plagg, claws out!”


	2. I Want Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat doesn't hear what he expected

 

Chat peered in Marinette’s window to confirm she was asleep before sneaking in door to the balcony. He was even more careful than normal to be as stealthy as possible. He crept down the ladder to her bed, sitting close enough that he could bolt back outside at a moment’s notice.

The moonlight streaming in through the window cast a soft light on Marinette’s peaceful face. Chat thought he knew her well as a friend from school, but his breath caught for a moment as he took a long look at her features. He noticed the little details that had escaped him before, like the light spray of freckles across her nose. He unconsciously shifted forward, drawn toward a girl that he had always just glossed over as a friend.

Her breathing was deep and even, and Chat’s first thought was confused jumble of satisfaction that she was sleeping well and a twinge of jealousy when compared to the restless sleep he usually experienced. He decided that he would rather have a restless night himself than subject her to one.

For a moment, he thought that maybe this was crossing the line into being a little creepier than he intended. He never wanted to cross boundaries, but his own unfortunate lack of normal human interaction at home had left him constantly guessing at what truly was normal. How far would a friend go to make someone happy? A battle between the quieter Adrien and the more bold Chat Noir waged in his head.

He sat, watching and thinking for what felt like just a moment. A car horn outside made him jump, and he glanced at his baton and was shocked to find that an hour had already passed.

Marinette rolled over from her back to her side, and Chat froze. She settled in to place, and he took a deep breath. _I’m as jumpy as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs_ he thought, laughing at his own reaction.

But when Marinette mumbled the name “Adrien”, his heart stopped beating. In a moment of overwhelming panic, he was sure that she had seen him and knew exactly who he was. A split second later, he thought _maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she knew_.

It was mere seconds after her muttered outburst and Chat had gone on an intense emotional roller coaster. When she said it again, his heart soared. Then Marinette mumbled, “I don’t want a cookie, I want ice cream.” Understanding hit him like a bolt of lightning, and he remembered that his original plan was to try and overhear Marinette talking in her sleep.

The memory of his original purpose led to the thought that if Marinette had said Adrien’s name, that must mean he was her great crush. He rocked back slightly, running the idea through its paces.

He thought back to the conversations they had had, mostly at school. She did a lot of stuttering and odd word choices, but he had just assumed that was how she always was. He had always thought it was kind of cute.

But then he ran back through the conversation that had sent him over to her house in the first place, and realized that she spoke perfectly normally with Alya. And Nino, now that he thought about.

The longer he thought, the more he realized that it really WAS just him she couldn’t seem to talk to. He wondered if that was his fault. Maybe they weren’t really friends?

Marinette rolled again, and Chat decided he should not tempt fate and stay any longer. He crept back up the ladder and snuck back out into the clear Parisian night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of set up so the plot can really roll forward!
> 
> I cannot believe the response to my first chapter! You guys are awesome <3


	3. You Ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to get to know Marinette better... with mixed results.

Adrien tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn as he pulled out his notebook. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep after he got back to his room. He couldn’t seem to stop running back through every conversation he had ever had with Marinette, trying to figure out why she seemed so nervous around him.

He snapped his head up when he heard Alya’s voice at the door. “You look like you actually got some sleep last night!”

“Yeah!” Marinette agreed cheerfully. “It was a peaceful night.”

“Thank goodness, because you really could not have been late to school again this week,”Alya chided.

“I know, I know.”

“Hi!” Adrien said, feeling that if he didn’t say something to Marinette soon he might explode.

“Uhhhhhhhh, hi?” Marinette muttered back, bewildered.

“Did you have a good night?” Adrien asked, trying to sound casual.

“Um, well, yes, I good pretty slept. Slept pretty good! Lots of sleep. It was great! You’re great! It- thanks!” Marinette’s eyes were wide and he voice kept creeping up into a higher octave the longer she spoke.

“Great, I’m glad to hear it!” Adrien said, with an intensity that really didn’t match the question of the answer.

Marinette was blushing bright red, and as soon as she was behind Adrien she collapsed into her seat. The adrenaline that coursed through her body woke her up more thoroughly than any coffee ever could.

Nino looked over at Adrien. “Dude, you ok this morning?”

Adrien shrugged. “Yeah, why?”

Before Nino could respond, Ms Bustier started class.

 

\------

 

“Hey Nino,” Adrien said quietly as everyone left the classroom.

“Yeah, dude?”

“This is going to sound weird, but I have to ask…” Adrien took a deep breath. “Am I the only person Marinette can’t seem to talk to?”

Nino glanced over. “What do you mean?”

“Like this morning. I asked a normal question, right?” Adrien asked, trying to sound casual.

“I mean, it was a random question.”

“But her answer was all over the place! You’d think I was holding a snake or something judging by how nervous she sounded.”

Nino shrugged. “It’s Marinette, man. She’s just like that.”

“But not with everyone,” Adrien argued. 

Nino glanced around, mainly to see if his girlfriend was in earshot before continuing. “Yeah, it’s basically just you,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Why?”

“Do NOT ask me that. I don’t understand girls, even Alya, and I am not going to get dragged into this.”

Adrien pushed. “But what do you mean by ‘this’?”

Nino tried not to panic. “I can’t really talk about it…”

“Why not?!” Adrien whined.

“Please don’t ask again, Adrien. You know you’re my best friend and all but…”

“I know, Alya is your girlfriend.”

“Yep. She scares me more than any akumatized villain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are too sweet! I can't thank you enough for the love you've shown!


	4. Try Starting At The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat drops in on Marinette

Marinette was humming to herself as she sewed. Inspiration had struck as she was walking home and she had thrown herself into her project as soon as she got home. Her homework lay forgotten on the floor.

“What was up with Adrien this morning, Tikki?” Marinette asked. 

Her kwami’s answer was the same as it had been the last three times Marinette had asked. “I don’t know.”

A knock on the skylight above her head made Marinette jump up out of her chair. There was only one person who would try to come in from the balcony above her room. Marinette climbed the ladder, not sure if she was going to let her visitor in.

“Why hello, Princess,” Chat Noir purred when Marinette opened the door.

“Hey, Chat. Is there something wrong?” Marinette asked, trying to sound sweet and innocent.

“Can’t a cat drop in on a friend?”

“Is that what we are? Friends?” Marinette asked, trying not to giggle at Chat’s overdramatic manner.

“I would like to be.”

The blunt honesty of his statement threw Marinette off for a moment. With Ladybug, Chat was all swagger and little substance. Sure, Ladybug knew he would always have her back in a fight, but she didn’t consider him the top of her list when the time came for serious discussions.

“Oh,” Marinette replied,”In that case, come on in.”

“Thanks, Marinette.”

They climbed back down to the main part of her room and Chat surveyed the chaos. “Sewing?”

“Yeah, I had a great idea and didn’t want to put it off.”

“Can you sew and listen at the same time?”

Marinette sat down at her sewing machine while Chat draped himself on the couch. “Yeah, I can manage that.”

“Great.”

They sat in companionable silence together while Marinette pinned two pieces of fabric together.

“You can start talking whenever you want, Chat.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Chat shifted. “I just don’t know where to start.”

“Try starting at the beginning.”

“The beginning. Right. Well… You know how people can sometimes have a hard time talking to someone they like?”

Marinette laughed. “That’s an understatement. I know firsthand just how much of a mess someone can be when talking to the love of their life.”

“I watched a friend go through it today, and I just wanted to jump in and help.”

Marinette sighed. “You’re a superhero, so your instinct is to protect people. It’s natural you wanted to rescue your friend, even if it wasn’t a dangerous situation.”

Chat nodded. “Thanks, I needed that.”

“Anytime.” Marinette sewed another panel, then said, “was that all you wanted to talk about?”

“Well, there’s one thing I always want to talk about.”

“What?”

“Ladybug. I could talk about her all day every day.”

Marinette gasped dramatically. “I’m shocked to hear that, Chat Noir. No one in the city of Paris would ever guess you liked her at ALL.”

“You don’t have to be mean, Marinette,” Chat pouted.

“Sorry,” Marinette said, “but you have to admit, it’s not surprising.”

“Ok, I’ll grant you that,” Chat replied with a chuckle. “It’s just that I don’t really talk to people while I’m running around as Chat Noir, as I have to be focused on fighting akumas. And when I’m just regular me, I can’t gush about Ladybug. People would think I was even weirder than I already am if I did that.”  

Marinette thought about that for a moment. “I guess you’re right. Sorry.”

“I needed a safe space tonight, and based on the past I thought you would be the right person.”

“Please don’t be offended by my jokes, Chat. I shouldn’t have been so rude.”

“It’s all good, Princess. I know you could never really hurt anyone.”

Marinette turned to take a good look at him. “Do… do you really believe that?”

“One hundred percent,” Chat replied sincerely.

They both sat in silence for a moment.

“Ladybug represents everything a person should be. She’s strong, sure, but it’s her self-discipline that I admire. She has this confidence that makes everyone around her feel better about themselves. It’s part of why I want to spend all of my time with her. When I’m with her, I feel like I’m someone worth being, you know? I’ll do anything I have to do to be the person she needs. Since she has to take on the more serious side of situations, my job is to lighten the mood. Often, that means distracting her from the situation with a little flirting. But the distraction is vital, Marinette. We’re fighting villains who are rooted in negative emotions. That’s exhausting to face over and over again. I don’t know exactly how old she is, but if she’s close to my age, she’s far too young to be carrying the weight of the city on her small shoulders.” Here, Chat stopped, picturing Ladybug and wishing desperately that he could protect her from the world. “She’s the last person who needs my protection, and the one I want most to protect.”

Marinette had stopped sewing, listening to Chat intently.

“What if we balanced the situation a bit? You can talk about your crush. You know… if you have one. Not that I want to know because I’m nosy, but that way you don’t feel like this is all one-sided.” Chat rushed to say what he was thinking, not really stopping to phrase it more clearly.

Marinette brought her hand up to her chin and took the time to think her answer through before responding. “I appreciate the offer, Chat. I’m not sure I know you well enough yet to do that. But if you keep stopping by, I might get to that point.”

Chat looked up hopefully. “So I can come back?”

Marinette laughed. “You’re welcome back whenever you want, kitty.”

Chat froze and Marinette immediately regretted calling him kitty, as it was something Ladybug said often. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you that! It’s just that being best friends with Alya, I’ve been forced to watch every interview and video of Ladybug and she calls you kitty and I must have picked it up and-”

“I like it,” Chat interrupted. “Honestly, you can call me whatever you want.”

“Oh. Well then.” Marinette sat still, not sure why Chat wanted to spend time with her again in the future.

He hesitated before explaining. “When I’m not running around as Chat Noir, I have a few friends, but not too many. I just found out I might not even know them as well as I thought. It’s hard to find people I can trust not to broadcast my location when I’m undercover like this. It would mean a lot if you would agree to be someone I can count on.”

Marinette smiled. “Anything for you, kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a hundred kudos on the first 3 chapters? You sure know how to make a girl feel loved <3 I'm so happy everyone seems to be enjoying this as much as I am!


	5. Switching Seats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries to talk to Marinette, and it just isn't the same as when she talks to Chat Noir.

Adrien was determined to have a normal conversation with Marinette, even if it meant doing all of the talking. He expected Marinette to be late, but today he wasn’t going to let that stop him.

“Hey, Alya, can you do me a favor?” he asked when he walked in the classroom door.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Can we switch seats today?”

Alya’s eyebrows shot up as she considered his request. “Why do you want to switch? Did Nino put you up to this?”

“No, this is for me, not him, I promise,” Adrien protested, waving his hands.

Alya hesitated, but after a moment she grabbed her bag and got up. “All right, we can switch today. But you are going to have to tell me why at some point.”

“Well…” he hesitated, thinking about how much he wanted to give away. “I realized I haven’t ever gotten to talk to Marinette very much. That seems wrong, especially since I consider her one of my very best friends. I want to start fixing that.”

“And you think sitting next to her in class, where we are supposed to be silent, is the right way to do that?” Alya asked sarcastically.

“It’s better than sitting in front of her.”

“Point taken. I hope you know what you’re doing, Agreste.”

\----------

 

Marinette was running later than normal. She yawned as she slid into her seat. “I can’t believe it. I really tried to be on time today, I swear.”

“I believe you,” Adrien whispered.

Marinette jumped out of her seat like she had just seen a mouse. She let out a squeak that might have been Adrien’s name, but it was so high and fast he couldn’t be sure. She stared at him, sitting beside her in her best friend’s usual seat.

“Um, hi? What are you doing? Is Alya ok? Are you ok? What did I miss? How hard did I hit my head this morning?”

“You hit your head? Are you ok?” Adrien asked urgently, trying to remember to whisper but failing.

“Oh, yeah, it’s part of why I’m late. I tripped off a curb and sort of... bounced off the side of a bus.”

Adrien shook his head. “I can picture that.”

Marinette blushed so furiously that her red face clashed with her pink accents. “Thanks,” she said, because she couldn’t think of anything else to say.

It was Adrien’s turn to blush. “I wasn’t trying to be mean! I just know that you aren’t exactly the most graceful person ever.”

Marinette’s shoulders dropped as she sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

With that, they both stared at their notebooks.

\------

 

“Plagg, why can’t I talk to her the way I do when I’m Chat Noir?”

This was not the first time Adrien had asked this question during lunch.

“Because you’re not Chat Noir right now. Case closed. Now help me find some cheese.”

“But I AM Chat Noir. Honestly, he’s more me than I am.”

“I’m too hungry to be having a philosophical discussion like this,” Plagg whined. “I need cheese for a heavy topic like that.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he held up a wedge of Camembert. “You always want cheese.”

“I’m glad you’ve figured the important stuff out, kid.”

“I’m going to try again, but with a little more Chat style thrown in.”

“That raises two questions. One, can you pull off the Chat swagger without the mask? And two, can Marinette handle a second conversation with you today?”

“Only way to find out is to try,” Adrien answered with a smirk.

\--------

 

Alya sat next to Marinette after lunch. Marinette looked at her with wild eyes. “Why did you sit with Nino this morning?”

“Adrien asked to switch with me, and since it gave me more Nino time and gave you some Adrien time, I agreed.” Alya shrugged. “It’s what you want, right?”

“I guess?” Marinette mumbled. “I just don’t understand why he asked you to switch. We said a few little things back and forth, but nothing unusual. Was it because he wanted to talk to me? Or because he wanted to give you and Nino some time?”

“Girl, why are you overthinking this so much? Enjoy it! You two are friends. Friends sit together.”

“You’re right, we’re just friends. If I can’t pull myself together enough to talk to him in class, we’re never going to be able to move forward with anything.” Marinette let her head fall on the desk.

“Hey Alya, do you mind?” Adrien asked as he walked in, looking expectantly at her.

“Sure, go for it,” Alya answered as she grabbed her belongings.

Marinette didn’t even react as Adrien slid into the seat next to her. He looked at her slumped over and was hit with a wave of protectiveness. He desperately wanted to cheer her up, but how?  _ More importantly _ , he asked himself,  _ what would Chat Noir do? _

Setting his mouth into one of Chat’s trademarked smirks, he scratched gentle circles on Marinette’s back. “Hey, you ok? You seem… stressed today.”

For a moment, Marinette just enjoyed the sensation before she realized who the hand belonged to and promptly panicked. When she pieced together what was happening, she jumped up and nearly landed in the aisle. “Stressed? Who? Me? Why? Everything’s fine! My life is great! You’re great! I’m fine!”

Adrien put both of his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you! Please just breath normally?”

Marinette was practically hyperventilating. “You’re good! Don’t apologize! It’s my fault!”

“What’s your fault?” Adrien asked, genuinely confused by her intense reaction.

“I... um… this? All of this? It’s always my fault.”

“Never apologize for who you are, Marinette. You are a great friend, and you don’t need to panic constantly. I have a theory…” Adrien trailed off, already having said more than he meant to after looking deep into Marinette’s eyes.

“A theory?” Marinette asked, very confused about the entire conversation.

“I think you seem clumsy because you are so focused on what other people think, and you let it trip you up, literally.” Adrien paused before adding, “and what you don’t realize is that everyone loves you and you don’t have to worry. You deserve happiness, Marinette.”

At this point, Alya and Nino had both turned around to stare at the pair behind them. They glanced at each other, an entire unspoken conversation happening in a split second.

“Marinette, are you ok? You’ve kind of stopped breathing and I really don’t need you passing out, girl,” Alya said, trying to read her best friend and checking to see just how much she needed to interfere. Even on a normal day, a brief conversation with Adrien was enough to send Marinette spinning. Adrien telling her that everyone loved her just might make her brain melt.

Before Marinette could come up with an answer, a crash outside got the attention of every person in the room. “Akuma attack!” Ms Bustier announced. “You know the drill, everyone gather your belongings and head out the door.”

“Ihavetogotothebathroom!” Marinette screeched, grabbing her purse and running out of the room at top speed. Adrien stared at her as she left, hesitating a moment before announcing that he also needed to duck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be amazed at everyone's reaction to this! I almost didn't start this, and you have all made me so glad that I did!
> 
> Shhhhh... I'm posting this while my co-director runs tonight's rehearsal.


	6. Warm Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir drops in on Marinette again and inspiration strikes

Marinette was folding laundry while talking to Tikki.

“What was with Adrien today? I would have thought I had dreamed that up, but-”

“For the tenth time, Marinette, I was there and you didn’t dream it. It was rather odd.” Tikki was used to Marinette getting hung up on overanalyzing Adrien, but today was quickly reaching a new record.

“He rubbed my back- which felt amazing- and told me everyone loves me? Was he including himself in that?” Marinette had stopped folding the laundry and was just holding a sweater up to her cheek.

Tikki was about to say something when they heard a knock on the skylight. “Hide, Tikki!” Marinette said as she threw the sweater down. Glancing up, she rolled her eyes. “What does that darn cat want now?”

Chat was waving through the window as Marinette climbed up to pop it open. Marinette took a moment to compose herself before opening the skylight. “Hey, kitty.”

“Marinette! Thank goodness you’re home!”

“...where else would I be?” Marinette asked, one eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know. I guess I don’t know you as well as I thought.” Chat looked puzzled for a moment before grinning. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, come on in. I’m just folding laundry, so I hope you aren’t expecting anything exciting.”

“That’s fine. After today’s akuma battle, I am totally ok with doing nothing.” He flipped himself all the way down to the floor in one graceful movement. 

Marinette followed more slowly and picked up the sweater she had been stroking just moments before. “Are you doing ok after that? From what I saw on Alya’s Ladyblog, it wasn’t pretty.”

Chat scoffed. “Of course I’m fine! I had Ladybug with me the entire time, which is the way I prefer it. Sometimes she ducks out, usually without an explanation, so it’s nice to have her by my side for an entire battle.”

“I never looked at it that way,” Marinette mused, digging through the pile of clothes and trying to grab any of the items that could be embarrassing and discreetly throwing them into a basket.

“I just wish I could be by her side all day every day, but she doesn’t feel the same way.” Marinette’s heart went out to him in that moment, as he sounded so heartbroken.

“But, isn’t it better that way? Since you have to keep your identities a secret? If you spent too much time together, you’re bound to figure it out.”

“We’re also supposed to be a team that trusts each other, and trust is built by time and familiarity.” As Chat said this, he reached his gloved hand out to poke the pile of clothes. “Oooh, are these still warm from the dryer?”

“Yeah, why?”

Marinette glanced back from moving her basket to find that Chat was busy settling himself into the pile of clean clothes. 

“CHAT NOIR! GET OUT OF MY CLOTHES!” Marinette scolded. “I literally just finished this laundry, do NOT get everything dirty again.”

“Nothing sticks to this suit, it’s something special about it. Your laundry is safe, and this feels amazing.” Chat looked more content than she had ever seen him before.

“Do you not have your own laundry at home to snuggle with?” Marinette asked with a laugh.

“Not really. My clothes are taken care of for me, and most of it is replaced a lot.”

“Oh, poor kitty, you don’t get to do your own laundry? The tragedy.”

Chat sat silently for a moment, enjoying the warmth of both the clothes and Marinette’s company. Marinette continued folding, periodically glancing over and trying not to giggle at the superhero in the middle of her laundry.

“Do you love anyone the way I love Ladybug?” Chat asked with zero warning.

Marinette froze. “Um… yes, actually. There’s this guy… never mind, you don’t want to hear this.”

Chat got up and walked over to Marinette. “You’re wrong. I do want to hear about him. I want to know who is special enough to capture your interest.”

Marinette was struck by his sincerity. “You almost sound jealous.”

“Not at all. This is about balance. I love Ladybug, and you know all about her. Now it’s your turn to gush.”

“Oh, alright,” Marinette gave in, enjoying the idea of a new audience. “I’ve known him about as long as you’ve known Ladybug for starters.”

“See? Perfect balance.”

“He’s the best, plain and simple. He’s incredibly nice to everyone, even me when I’m a constant mess. That goes beyond regular politeness, mind you.” She paused. “It doesn’t hurt that he’s gorgeous too.”

“I’m glad his looks aren’t the most important thing to you, Marinette.” Chat laughed. “I didn’t want to be disappointed in you.”

She continued without really hearing him. “Everything about him is dreamy. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his personality…” She spun around. “I want to spend every moment of every day with him.”

“Yep, that sure does sound like the way I feel about Ladybug.”

“I’m getting to carried away. Please stop me when I start sounding ridiculous.” Marinette looked at the floor.

“This is exactly what I was hoping to hear when I came over today. I’m guessing you won’t actually tell me who it is?”

“Nope, not ready for that yet.”

“Hmmm,” Chat mused. “Have you told him yet?”

“No!” Marinette gasped. “There is no WAY I would tell him. I can’t even talk to him, for crying out loud.” She groaned. “Now you think I’m crazy, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Chat looked at her, confused again by her readiness to apologize for nothing. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I got carried away. It happens a lot.”

“You are someone who has a lot of love to give, and that is not something you should EVER apologize for, you hear me?” Chat Noir took ahold of Marinette’s arms. “Never apologize for love.”

Marinette stared at Chat Noir, trying to understand the intensity in his voice. “Um… ok?” Her phone beeped. “Oh, it’s Alya. Do you mind if I call her?”

“I should probably head home anyway. Thank you for tonight, it was exactly what I needed.” Chat jumped up the ladder and exited with a wave.

“Goodbye, kitty.”

 

\-----------

Adrien threw himself on his bed while Plagg inhaled a wheel of Camembert.

“She loves with more passion and depth than anyone I’ve ever known before, even Ladybug.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great. I love cheese, but I don’t hear you complimenting me on that.”

“That love could be a powerful force.”

Plagg glanced over. “What are you thinking?”

“I think she is someone I want fighting by my side.”

“Your other side? You want Ladybug on one side and Marinette on the other?”

“Exactly!” He sighed. “Ladybug has gotten to pick allies. I think it’s my turn to pick someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is getting uploaded later than usual, rehearsal ran late (but I'm proud of my cast so it was all good)
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for your comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy where this is headed!


	7. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug wants to watch the sunset in peace, but Chat Noir has something to talk about.

The top of the Eiffel Tower was truly the best place to watch the sunset. Ladybug had decided this months ago, and she always tried to end her patrol nights where she had the ultimate view. Chat Noir had also figured this out.

“Can we enjoy this sunset in peace and quiet?” Ladybug asked as Chat Noir arrived, flipping into the open spot next to her.

“I always want to give you what you want, m’lady, but you drive a tough bargain.” Chat teased.

“Please, Chat. It’s been a rough couple of days for me.”

“Of course, bugaboo.”

They sat in companionable silence and watched as the sun bathed the city in a warm glow. No matter how many times she watched it, there was something magical about shift from day to night over Paris.

“How do you maintain normal friendships, Ladybug? Like, without giving away all of this?” Chat asked, trying to sound casual.

“Are you looking for an honest answer?”

“Of course.”

Ladybug chewed on her lip. “I don’t always pull it off. I have a few close friends and a wider circle of school friends, but I always have to feed them a string of excuses for my constant absences. They all seem to like me, but I’m never totally sure.”

Chat was emboldened by Ladybug’s honesty. “I certainly have fewer friends, but it still feels like too much to handle. If we knew each other without the masks, we would have a better support system!”

Ladybug sighed. “Chat, you know we can’t-”

“Please, just listen to me! I’m watching a friend drive herself crazy over the guy she loves, and it’s made me want to be bolder!”

“Chat Noir!”

“Don’t you understand, Ladybug? You’re the only person that has any chance of understanding me- the real me! Chat is more me than I have ever been.”

“How many times do I have to explain this? We can’t know each other outside of the suits. It’s about safety, kitty! I have to keep you safe!”

“Me?” Chat was caught off guard.

“Yes, you! I could never live with myself if anything happened to you!”

They both stared at each other, unprepared for the intensity of the exchange.

“What if we brought another person on to the team?” Chat asked.

“What?”

“Well, you picked Rena Rouge and Carapace. I think I’ve found the perfect ally, and I want to make her a Miraculous holder. With how Hawkmoth has stepped up his attacks, we’re going to need every extra set of hands we can get.”

“Oh? What makes you think you’ve found a good candidate?” Ladybug crossed her arms.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the most fierce, loving, and passionate people I have ever met.”

Ladybug stared at Chat Noir for a moment, trying not to display any emotions on her face. She wasn’t expecting this at all.

“You’re just told me her identity, so that’s a problem,” she said cooly.

“I’ve never even gotten to see the other Miraculouses, so I have to trust you to collect the right one for her.”

“I’ll… I’ll think about it.”

“What’s there to think about?” Chat asked, getting defensive. “Don’t you trust my judgement?”

“I just don’t know if this girl has what it takes-”

“Yes she does! She is the person I trust most after you!”

“If you feel so strongly about it-”

“I do!” Chat was breathing heavily.

“Fine. I’ll... I'll look at the options.”

“Thank you,” Chat said, much quieter. “You know I love you, Ladybug.” With that, he ran off into the night.

“I know, that’s the problem,” Ladybug muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug had to actually show up sooner or later, right? 
> 
> Chat is one of those people who can't let go of an idea once they've latched on. I've known a LOT of those people!
> 
> Your kudos and comments have fueled the upcoming chapters and I hope you like what's coming!


	8. If I Fits, I Sits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir gets comfortable while talking to Marinette

Hawkmoth's attacks had been steadily ramping up, each one hitting harder than the last. Chat Noir knew that Ladybug would never give up, but he had started to feel like the entire thing was doomed. Hawkmoth always seemed to be one step ahead of them. By now, he had had to fight every person in his class. Well, almost every person.

He was exhausted but he didn't want to go home and sit alone. Sure, Plagg would be with him, but he wasn't exactly a great conversationalist. It was for this reason that Chat Noir was landing on Marinette's balcony again, just a few days after his last visit.

He looked in the skylight before knocking, and was shocked to find her room had turned into a disaster zone. From his angle he couldn't tell what was spread all over, but he couldn't see the floor or any of the furniture. He knocked, trying not to giggle when she jumped in alarm.

Rolling her eyes, she climbed the ladder and opened the skylight. “You lost, kitty? I would have expected you to go home and pass out after today's akuma battle.”

He shrugged and flipped into the room. “I couldn't stand the thought of sitting at home alone tonight.”

Marinette carefully picked her way back to the one clear spot in the center of the room. Now that he was in the room, he could see that he was surrounded by a plethora of fabrics. It looked as though every color and style she owned had exploded across the room.

Upon a quick glance around, Chat noted that there was no safe place for him to realistically sit. Except…

Marinette turned to find Chat Noir settling into one of the large boxes she used to store fabric. “What are you doing?” she asked, trying to sound stern but barely containing a giggle.

“I didn't want to move anything, and this box looked comfy.”

“Comfy? You really are a cat. I've always heard that cats think “if I fits I sits”, but I would never have guessed it would apply to you too!” With that, Marinette could no longer contain her amusement and let out a laugh that made Chat feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“Now you can work around me,” he said with as much dignity as he could muster while sitting in a box.

“Good, because I think I got in over my head tonight.”

“What prompted… this?” he asked, waving a hand at the disaster zone around him.

“Oh, I’ve had a rough week and organizing cheers me up.” She picked up a piece of black satin and started to fold it neatly.

“It must have been terrible to launch a project of this scale.”

“That's almost an understatement. That akuma attack was vicious, and it was just the cherry on top of this disaster of a week.”

“The akuma didn't hurt you, did it?” he asked, silently berating himself for not asking that the second he saw her.

“No, I'm fine. It wasn't as much of a mess as school was.”

“Did you see your mystery crush at school?” Chat asked, trying to sound casual.

“Yes, almost too much of him. He sat next to me and complimented me. I nearly died,” she laughed, but it was a nervous giggle that Chat immediately recognized.

“Please just give me a name, your stories would be so much better if I could put a face and a name with them.”

Marinette thought for a moment. “I guess that's fair- I certainly know what Ladybug looks like.”

Chat sighed. “Yeah, and she was gorgeous today. When she faces off against evil, she practically glows.”

“Wow, you really think so?” Marinette couldn't help but notice the way his tone shifted when he talked about her, and it didn't come across as fake as his flirting usually did.

“Absolutely.”

They sat in silence while Marinette pulled out a small piece of black velvet and rubbed her hand on it. She held it out to Chat and said “Feel this.”

He took the fabric from her hand and rubbed it on his cheek. She looked at him with confusion, and he shrugged. “My face is the only place my skin isn't covered.”

“Oh, duh, how could I miss that?”

He smirked back. “Maybe you're just dazzled by my very presence?”

“Hardly,” she laughed. “I can at least talk to you, unlike Adrien.”

Chat tried not to freeze. “Adrien?”

“Yeah, Adrien Agreste,” Marinette sighed. “You asked who my crush is, and it's him.”

Chat Noir was suddenly very thankful he was sitting in a box, because otherwise he would have fallen over. Marinette really and truly had a crush on Adrien, beyond any shadow of doubt? This was the best thing he had ever heard! It was one thing to guess, but another thing entirely to have her state it so clearly.

“So you really think he's more than just a model with a pretty face?” he asked, giving what he hoped was Chat's usual smirk with it and handing back the fabric.

“That's such a small part of who he is- though it doesn't help me when I try to talk to him. One look at those eyes and my mouth just disconnects from my brain! But it's his personality that draws me in. He's smart and funny and polite and kind and patient and-”

“He's your Ladybug,” Chat Noir said quietly. “No matter how many people tell you that you're crazy, you can't give up on them. And sure, they're famous and everyone likes them, but you like the person they really are, the person you know from the quiet moments. It's the way their smile lights up their face, the way their brow furrows when they see something they don't like-”

“Have you ever told Ladybug all of this?” Marinette asked. She had always thought Chat's attention was immature and just for fun. The depth of his feelings surprised her.

“I don't want to scare her away. She keeps me at an arm's length because she has to. She's the more responsible one of the two of us. I just have to trust that someday we'll make the world a safe enough place that we can slow down and just be us together.”

“And you really think you can get there?” 

“I have to believe it, or everything I've done is pointless.” 

Marinette had moved on to a new pile of fabrics, a range of red tones that reflected in her earrings.

“But there's nothing like that standing between you and Adrien,” Chat pointed out, trying to move past his declaration.

“Well, nothing THAT serious, but-” 

“But what, Marinette? What is the worst that would happen?”

“What if I ruin our friendship?” Panic crept into Marinette's voice. “What if I make such an idiot out of myself that he never wants to talk to me again?” 

“You couldn't do anything THAT bad, Princess,” he answered with an eye roll.

“I'm the clumsiest person in class, I can't form full sentences when I talk to him, and then there are people like Chloe that will pounce if I try to talk to him,” she said, staring at the floor. “It's hopeless.”

“If I've learned anything from Ladybug, it's that nothing is hopeless. I'm sure he'd love to get to know you better. He's not someone that strikes me as having a lot of friends- most people are too intimidated by his looks to actually get to know him. And his dad has made it difficult for him to have any close friends by keeping his schedule so full he can't see straight.”

“You sound like you know him pretty well yourself,” she said.

“I can relate to those problems,” he answered simply.

Marinette couldn’t resist. “So you’re used to having girls just throw themselves at you? How difficult that must be.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, something like that.”

She had cleared enough of a path to walk over to his box. He watched as she walked right up to him and leaned in so their faces were just inches apart. Her eyes twinkled as she whispered, “Don’t expect that from me, kitty,” and tapped his nose with her finger. “Boop.”

He almost stopped breathing. He had never really had someone get that close before, and he had no clue how to react. Without thinking, he clasped her hand and kissed it. “I know your heart belongs to someone else, as does mine.”

She paused, standing up slowly. “I guess that’s why this works.”

“I should go, you have a lot of work to do before you go to bed and I am clearly too distracting be here,” Chat said as he climbed out of the box.

“Good timing, your box was the next one I needed to fill,” she laughed.

“Promise me something before I leave,” he said, pausing at the bottom of the ladder.

“What is it?”

“Try actually talking to Adrien tomorrow. There’s nothing worse than loneliness,” he said seriously. “I should know.”

“I can’t promise that it will go well, but…” Marinette took a deep breath. “I promise I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” He gave her a dramatic bow. “Goodnight, Marinette.”

“Goodnight, Chat Noir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of promises building up between them! 
> 
> Based on my outline, we're about a third of the way through the story. Thank you for your continued support, it means the world to me. 
> 
> PS I'm working on a dapper Ladybug cosplay and the earrings arrived today; I'm wearing them as I post this!


	9. Too Little, Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien stands up to Chloe for Marinette.

Alya was shocked to see Marinette already at school when she arrived. “Girl, are you ok? I can't remember the last time you weren't late, let alone early.”

Marinette waved her off. “I know, I know, but I had some extra motivation today.”

“Oh?”

“I'm going to try starting a real conversation with Adrien today.” Marinette took a deep breath and looked at Alya, curious to see her reaction.

“Yes, girl! Get it!” she said, fist pumping the air. “But where did this burst of confidence come from?”

“Well, he tried last week, so it's only fair to return the favor,” Marinette said matter-of-factly. “And I may have gotten a nudge from, um, well, a-”

“Who else would give you a nudge? That's more important to me,” Alya said with fake outrage. “That's my job!”

Marinette laughed nervously. “A little kitty told me to be brave.”

Alya opened and closed her mouth a few times. “A little kitty? You don't mean Chat Noir, do you? No,” she said, shaking her head, “that would be too random.

“No matter the source of the inspiration, I've decided for myself that today is the day.”

As the girls took their seats, Adrien and Nino walked in. Adrien looked at Marinette, and she gave a shy wave. He waved back enthusiastically and turned around as soon as he was seated.

“How was your weekend?” Marinette asked, deciding to go with a safe question.

“Pretty boring. Father doesn't really let me go out, so I spent most of it in my room.”

“Oh,” Marinette said, suddenly realizing she hadn't planned on this conversation lasting longer than a minute. Somehow she was already out of things to say.

Adrien paused, then asked, “How about yours?”

Marinette stared. “My what?”

“Your weekend,” Adrien said quietly. “Had to have been better than mine.”

“Oh! Right. Yeah, it was fine. I helped my parents in the bakery, I sorted my fabric, nothing crazy.”

“Was it a lot of fabric?” Adrien asked, picturing the room as it looked when he had left.

“Not as much as I want!” Marinette laughed. “A designer can never have enough material. I mean, I want to be a designer. I hope-”

“You ARE a designer, Marinette,” he interrupted. “I’ve worn your work in a runway show.”

“Yeah! Right! You did! You looked great! You always look great! I mean-”

“Ugh, Marinette Dupain-Chang.” Somehow when Chloe said her name, it sounded like it had extra syllables. “What is that girl babbling about now?”

“I’m sure it’s not anything important,” Sabrina said smugly.

“She thinks she’s a designer? That’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloe cackled.

Marinette rolled her eyes. In the past, Chloe’s comments would be enough to ruin her day, but she had finally reached a point where Chloe wasn’t the worst person in her life. It still stung a little, but knowing the Chloe was also Queen Bee and was a loyal fighter by Ladybug’s side shifted Marinette’s perspective on Chloe’s attitude.

She was prepared to overlook the comment, but Adrien was not. “She IS a designer, Chloe! My father has been impressed with her designs several times now, and she has a bright future in front of her! Someday, you’re going to want to wear an original Marinette Dupain-Cheng design and you’re going to think back to this moment!”

The entire class was staring at Adrien, including Marinette. She thought about it for a moment and realized that Adrien never really got angry at people. And he was mad on her behalf?

“Adrie-kins, what are you even talking about?” Chloe said, trying to throw her arms around him. 

He shrugged her off, resisting the urge to actually push her. “Why are you always like this?”

“I don’t know WHAT you’re talking about, Adrien.”

“Of course you don’t,” he spat out, rolling his eyes.

“It’s fine, really,” Marinette said quietly, hoping to calm the situation before anyone got akumatized.

“No, it’s not!” Adrien said angrily. “You shouldn’t have to put up with this!”

“This is ridiculous, Adrien. I don’t know what THAT girl said to you, but this isn’t like you and she must be behind this.” Chloe said, crossing her arms.

“That’s enough, Chloe!” Adrien shouted.

Everyone in the room held their breath. Adrien looked like he was ready to jump out of his seat and tackle Chloe. Chloe tried to maintain her smug expression, but she was dangerously close to melting down into tears. Marinette looked like she wanted to disappear off of the face of the planet.

“Please, everyone, calm down?” Marinette said timidly, holding her hands out to both of them. “We can move past this.”

“I’m not moving anywhere with you, Marinette,” Chloe said and sat forcefully in her seat.

Ms Bustier came in and noticed the tension in the room. “All right, time to get started. Can everyone take a seat, please?”

Adrien sat in his usual seat in front of Marinette. She hesitated, then leaned in over his shoulder. “You didn’t have to do that,” she whispered, “but thank you.”

“I feel like it was too little, too late. You’ve put up with too much of this kind of stuff, Marinette, and-”

“Please breath, Adrien. Don’t be the next person akumatized because of Chloe,” she said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath in and out. “You’re right.” He paused, and she was about to sit back when he said “Thank you, Marinette,” and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

She couldn’t decide if she should yank her hand away or never stop touching him. “Anytime,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, I'm posting the chapter with "late" in the title later than I usually post. I'm more excited for the next chapter, but this one had to happen to set it up.
> 
> I answer all comments, so please let me know what you're thinking! How do you think this story is going to get resolved? (I have an answer, but I want to know if it's coming through already) Thanks for the support!


	10. The Right Way, Or Not At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir can't stay away from Marinette and learns more about her. Plagg has to be the voice of reason, which he HATES.

Adrien was pacing in his room, debating whether or not it was a good idea to go over to Marinette’s again.

“Plagg, it feels like she’s this… magnet, and I can’t help but be drawn to her,” he said, pacing even faster. “No matter how often I see her, as soon as we’re apart I’m thinking about when I’ll see her again.”

“But let me guess,” Plagg said, rolling his eyes, “You’re still “just friends” with this girl?”

“She is pretty much my closest friend at this point! I know Nino is my best friend, but he’s only friends with Adrien. Marinette is friends with both Adrien and Chat Noir, even if she acts completely differently depending on who she thinks she’s talking to.”

“Kid, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor,” Plagg teased.

“Oh, shut up and eat some cheese,” Adrien snapped back.

“What possible excuse would you have to go over there today?”

“I’m sure I could think of something, I always do,” Adrien said nonchalantly. “I want to know how much Chloe’s behavior hurt her today. I got so used to overlooking everything she did, but now I see just how hurtful she is. It’s hard to believe Chloe and Queen Bee are the same person.”

“Maybe it’s a good example of why secret identities are so important?” Plagg asked innocently.

“I guess so? Still doesn’t seem like a good enough reason.”

After a few minutes of silence as Adrien continued pacing, Plagg sighed deeply. “We’re going over there, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess we are. Plagg, claws out!”

 

\--------------

Marinette was trying to focus on her homework, but the day’s events proved to be too much to ignore.

“I know I shouldn’t let Chloe bother me so much, but what if an akuma had come for Adrien?”

“I know what you mean, Marinette. Her actions have serious consequences,” Tikki said solemnly.

“If there was any threat to Adrien, I don’t know what I would do.” Marinette didn’t even want to think about it. “I just feel like I’ve done all I can for Chloe.”

“You’ve handled her really well, Marinette, and I’m proud of you,” Tikki said, snuggling Marinette’s cheek.

“Aww, thanks, Tikki.” The quiet moment was interrupted by a knock on the skylight. “Again? This is unbelievable! How desperate is he?”

“I guess he’s going through more than we realized? I’ll try reaching out to Plagg soon.”

“Ok, that’s probably a good idea, Tikki. Now hide!” Marinette climbed the ladder, trying to decide how she was going to greet her visitor. She settled for confused. 

“Um, hi?”

“Hi! I just wanted to check on you, see how today went.” Chat was acting like this was perfectly normal.

“Do you just want my phone number or something? You don’t have to come all of the way over here every time you want to check in on me,” she said, with a faint blush.

“I can’t see your facial expressions over the phone.”

“Depends on how you use your phone, silly kitty.”

“I prefer this way.”

“Suit yourself.”

They climbed back down, and Chat looked disappointed to find her room was relatively clean. “You cleaned up?”

“Yeah, the project clutter needed to be contained,” she laughed. “It was taking over my life.”

“So speaking of your life… did you talk to Adrien today?” he asked, trying to mask his curiosity about how she had viewed the day’s interactions.

“I did try, but it wasn’t what you’d call a wild success.”

“Tell me about it, please.”

Marinette didn’t know why he wanted to know so much. Maybe this was the most interesting thing happening in his life, outside of Hawkmoth? What did that say about him?

“Well, I asked him how is weekend was, and then I immediately ran out of things to say and just kind of froze up.” She cringed at the memory.

“That’s a good start! Was he enough of a gentleman to continue the conversation?”

“Of course, he’s always a gentleman. The conversation didn’t get very far before we got interrupted though by this girl, Chloe- duh, you know her.”

“I do?!” he asked, panicking.

Marinette stared at him. “...Chloe is Queen Bee. You’ve literally worked with her.”

“Oh, duh. Chloe. That Chloe. Yup. I know her,” he babbled.

Marinette kept looking at him like there was a screw just a little loose. “Anyway, she came in acting like she always does, but this time Adrien stood right up to her. I was so scared.”

“Scared? Of what, him?” he asked, very confused by Marinette’s reaction.

“I couldn’t bear the thought of him being akumatized. It’s literally one of my worst nightmares. I can’t bear to imagine someone I love becoming something filled with hate. I’ve seen it happen to more friends than I can count, even my own father, and I can’t stand it!” Marinette stomped her foot in the first passionately angry outburst Chat Noir had ever seen from her. “It makes me so mad that Chloe has bullied so many people to the point that they end up possessed! And she just doesn't get it. She’s even helped fight akumas on several occasions, and yet she always picks and pokes at people until they fly off the handle!” Her voice had reached the point of full blown shouting. “How could anyone be so oblivious to the feelings of those around them? How am I supposed to explain to her that she should actually care about other people? This isn’t a game! This is serious!”

As her anger reached a fever pitch, Chat Noir was suddenly struck with an image of Ladybug shouting about the injustice of the world. It wasn’t something she did often, but it was all the more powerful because of its rarity. This, he recognized, was an even more rare occurrence. And she trusted him enough to let him witness this moment?

“You’re absolutely right,” he said quietly, feeling ashamed that he had ever allowed Chloe to push Marinette this far.

“Do you want to know the worst part?” Marinette asked, voice shifting suddenly from shouting to the verge of tears. “She’s not even the worst person I know.”

Terrified of the answer, he asked, “Who is?”

“Lila Rossi. That pathological liar has everyone I know eating out of her hand, and there’s even less I can do about her than Chloe.”

The anger wasn’t going away. Chat was fascinated. Who knew there was room for so many powerful emotions in such a tiny body? The thought struck him that angry Marinette wasn’t all that different from Ladybug. He dismissed that thought pretty quickly though, choosing to focus on what was happening in front of him.

“Is she really that bad?” he asked skeptically.

“You’ve had to fight her several times, as she has willingly let Hawkmoth akumatize her not once, not twice, but at least three times now.” Marinette was staring him down with cold eyes.

He had to admit, the hard look in her eyes made him reevaluate her strength. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Nope, and that’s what bothers me so much.” Marinette huffed. Even this angry, she still managed to be cute.

“So... what was the final outcome with Adrien?” he asked, hoping to distract her so she didn’t attract an akuma herself.

“He defended me, and it felt amazing,” she said, her mood shifting swiftly. “I almost thought it was a dream.”

“So are things going to be able to, you know, move forward with him?” he asked, partly to himself.

“I don’t know, we’re just friends.” She seemed far sadder at that statement than she should be.

“What if… what if I gave him a nudge?”

“No!” she panicked. “Don’t get involved!”

“Why not?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“I want him to be interested in me and come to that realization on his own, not because he’s getting pressured.”

“I thought the end justifies the means?”

“No, kitty, that’s not how life works. You have to do things the right way or not at all.”

Another piece of the puzzle that was her personality fell into place for him with that statement. She truly believed in doing what was right, through and through.

“If you’re feeling calm enough to not be at risk of an akuma, I think I’m going to head out. You’ve really given me a lot to think about,” he said, climbing the ladder.

“Oh, leaving so soon? Did I scare you off?” she asked, trying to sound calm for his sake.

“Not the way you think, Princess.” Before he closed the skylight, he said, “Goodnight. Sleep well.”

“You too,” she responded, even though he was already gone.

 

\----------

“I never imagined she had so much fire in her!” Adrien said, still processing everything that had happened in their brief conversation.

“She’s something, all right.” Plagg knew exactly how much fire was in this girl, and he knew just how oblivious his kitten was. “My question is why are you pushing her to go after Adrien, when Chat Noir won’t give up on Ladybug?”

He froze. “I didn’t really think that through.”

“How could you miss something that obvious?” Plagg was appalled.

“I guess I would do anything to make Marinette happy. She deserves the world.” He stared off into space, picturing her smile.

“And by “the world” you mean she deserves you?”

“If that’s what she wants? I guess? I don’t know, Plagg!”

“Then doesn’t she deserve someone who loves her back?”

The room was silent. Plagg almost regretted what he said, but then he reminded himself that this was for the best. Marinette didn’t deserve that treatment from Adrien, no matter who she really was.

“My feelings about her don’t seem to be rational. When I see her, I feel like nothing in the world is too little for me to do for her. After the fact I think that what I’ve said or done is too much or has gone too far, but when I look at her it’s all worth it.”

“There is absolutely no way that after that little speech you can keep claiming she is just a friend.”

Adrien sat silently, trying to come to terms with his deep connection with Ladybug and his growing connection to Marinette. “At this point, I will be whatever she wants me to be. If it’s a friend she wants, then it’s a friend she will have. If it’s more than that, well… I’ll just have to wait and see where she leads. I will say, I’m even more sure now.”

“About what?”

“She deserves a Miraculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat, you poor, sweet, OBLIVIOUS boy. What are you doing to yourself? This entire fic could also be titled "Chat Noir: Oblivious Idiot"
> 
> Your comments absolutely make my day! I'm going to be selfish and ask that you please keep telling me what you think! I'm most looking forward to your reactions to the big akuma coming in chapter 13... love you all!


	11. A Dangerous Pastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has been thinking and Alya isn't buying it

“Tikki, I feel so… conflicted,”

“Why, Marinette?”

“As much as I like Adrien, I’m… well I’m starting to really develop a soft spot for Chat Noir. I never thought that there was anything serious behind all of his flirting with Ladybug, but when he talks to Marinette, there’s a lot of depth to his feelings. And now, with him trusting me as Marinette as much as he trusts Ladybug?” She sighed. “It seems ridiculous for me to throw away his affection just to chase after someone who won’t ever see me as more than a friend…”

Tikki just wiggled in response. There was no way she could explain why it really would be ok in the end. “If you wait any longer, you’re going to be late for school again.”

“You’re right! And I really wouldn’t have a good reason for it this time!” Marinette ran out the door, trying to leave her thoughts behind her.

 

\--------------

Alya and Marinette settled into their seats with several minutes to spare.

“Isn’t it nice to to start the day with a little sitting and chatting instead of running in panic?” Alya teased.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, but at what cost?” Marinette teased back.

The girls giggled together for a moment before Marinette sighed, her thoughts from earlier swirling back to the forefront of her mind.

“Ok, what’s the problem, girl?” Aya said, immediately picking up on her best friend’s mood shift.

“Um, well, I’ve been thinking…” Marinette started awkwardly.

“A dangerous pastime,” Alya said, nudging her friend with her elbow as she quoted one of her favorite films.

“I know,” Marinette answered with an eye roll. “But really… I think it’s time I let go of my infatuation with Adrien.”

“What?” Alya was shocked. Marinette had been sweet on Adrien as long as they had been friends. “Where did you get an idea like that?”

“How do I put this?” Marinette really hadn’t intended to explain her change of heart. “I’ve seen how long Chat Noir has pursued Ladybug, and how he just keeps getting shut down. I’ve decided I can’t live my own life like that.” Marinette figured a half truth was better than a complete lie.

“You’re not telling me the whole truth, are you?” Alya narrowed her eyes, studying her friend’s face with no mercy.

“I’m still figuring it all out for myself, honestly,” Marinette waved her hands in surrender. “But Adrien and I are friends, and I’m going to focus on just enjoying that. Maybe I’ll be able to talk to him with full sentences now,” she giggled.

“What you need to do is stop dreaming and start doing,” Alya said sternly. “You’re not the kind of person who just gives up on what you want.”

“How do you know what I want?” Marinette said quietly. “I don’t even know what I want anymore.”

“Oh…” Alya realized there really was a lot more going. “Well, I’ve got your back, no matter what direction you want to go.”

The girls hugged, and Nino and Adrien entered the room. “They look like they’re having a good morning,” Nino commented as the girls started pulling out their school supplies, smiling at one another.

“I’m just glad Marinette seems to be doing better after yesterday’s run in with Chloe.” Adrien said sincerely. Nino and Alya snuck in a quick kiss while Adrien looked at Marinette, trying to analyze her expression.

“What’s up?” Marinette asked when she realized he was looking at her.

“How are you this morning?” he asked, trying to sound like a normal friend and not someone who was fixated on her.

“I wasn’t late today, so it’s been a pretty good morning!” She laughed.

“I’m glad! I was worried about how yesterday would make you feel,” he said vaguely.

“Yesterday?” She had to focus to remember what exactly had happened the day before, as her long night of wrestling with her feelings had made it seem like weeks had passed. “Oh right! Yeah. No, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, please.”

“Me? Worried?” he stuttered. “I just want to make sure you’re good, Marinette. I’m always here for you,” he said earnestly.

“The same goes for you, Adrien. After all, what are friends for?” she said with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. Ms Bustier started the class before he could respond. All he could do was sit there and think, _she’s talking to me! In full sentences!_

 

\-------------

Nino looked at his girlfriend with a serious expression. “Alright, spill. What did you tell Marinette that got her to final talk to Adrien like a normal person?”

Alya smirked. “I wish I could tell you, but I can’t.”

“Can’t… or won’t?” he pouted.

“Can’t, because I’m not sure it’s something I did,” she said, chewing her lip. “Marinette made it sound like she just came to her senses, but I doubt it.”

“Weird,” Nino responded.

“I’m going to get to the bottom of this,” she said with a look of determination. “Watch me.”

“I have no doubt,” Nino laughed nervously, pulling out his phone.

[Hey dude] Nino texted his best friend [I may need some help]

 

[You got it] Adrien texted back [What’s up]

[It’s Alya, she’s about to take meddling in Marinette’s love life to a new level] Nino answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet crapped out tonight and you almost didn't get an update! Thank goodness the story is in a Google doc. Bonus points if you recognize the film reference!
> 
> I came up with a new (much shorter) fic idea, but I'm waiting until this one is done!


	12. Helping A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir drops in on Alya

Alya was staring at her homework, trying to work but completely distracted. She knew Marinette well, and this sudden shift was bizarre. She couldn’t come up with an explanation that didn’t involve a personality transfusion.

A knock on her window made her jump out of her chair. “Who’s there?!” she screeched. 

The window opened and she found herself face to face with Chat Noir.

“Hey Alya,” he said with a smirk. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked, unable to think of another reason for a superhero to show up in her room.

“I wanted to talk to you about a topic that’s a little… personal. See, you happen to know a friend of mine.”

“I know someone you know?” Alya thought hard. “Someone you know as Chat Noir, or someone you know as your real self?”

“First of all, Chat is more me than I am.”

“Well that’s not confusing at all.” Alya was enjoying watching Chat try to explain himself.

“This is someone I know as Chat Noir,” he said, settling on how he was going to approach the situation. “This is about Marinette.”

Alya froze. “Marinette?”

“Yeah, I’ve met her a few different times when dealing with akumas. The first time was when the Evillustrator fell in love with her.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that now. You don’t see her too often though, so where is this coming from?”

“Well, I’ve been known to drop in on her from time to time.”

“Funny, you sound guilty when you say that,” Alya smirked.

“I just want to see her happy, it’s what she deserves,” he said honestly.

“And what exactly do you think will make her happy? And what does it have to do with me?”

“It has recently come to my attention that she has a crush on Adrien- you know, from your class.”

This was the last thing Alya expected to hear. “Oh? What gave you that impression?”

“She told me.”

Alya was suddenly reminded of Marinette’s comment about getting a nudge to talk to Adrien from, in her words, “a little kitty.”

“I can’t believe her! She didn’t tell me she’s been talking to you!” Alya was torn between being proud of Marinette and miffed she hadn’t thought to tell her best friend.

“I really appreciate that she didn’t tell you. You know, I do have to stay on the down low,” he said sheepishly.

“Oh, right.” Alya waited for him to continue, but he just stood there awkwardly. “So, why are you here now?”

“So I know you have been trying to help get Marinette and Adrien together for a while, but I just wanted to let you know that I’m on it.”

“On it? What do you mean?”

“Oh, little nudge here and there. I have my ways,” he winked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. She was literally just telling me today that she just wants to be friends with him.”

“What?! No, she can’t have meant that.” He stared at her with wide eyes. “Why would she say that?”

“She said she didn’t want to chase him the way Chat Noir chases Ladybug- I mean, the way you pursue Ladybug…” Alya trailed off, realizing that he probably wouldn’t take that very well.

He sat down on the floor, hardly seeming to be aware he was doing it.

“You seem to be taking this really personally.” Alya studied the superhero on her floor. “What does this have to do with you?”

“I owe it to Marinette to make her happy, and I was sure that this was the answer. Whatever,” he stood up with a new look of determination, “This doesn’t change things. I’ll figure something else out.”

Alya blocked the window. “As her best friend, I have to ask. What are your intentions toward Marinette?”

He looked at her in silent confusion.

“Guys don’t go to lengths like this for a girl they only consider a friend, so spill. What is Marinette to you?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you,” he said, trying to figure out how to get around her and out the window.

“What about Ladybug?” Alya asked simply.

She didn’t miss the look of intense sadness that swept over his face. “If I can’t make Ladybug happy, I can at least try to make someone else happy, and I’ve picked Marinette.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were crushing on her,” Alya teased, specifically looking for a reaction. 

He immediately blushed. “She’s just a friend. Would I be trying to help set her up with Adrien if I liked her like that?”

“Just know that I’m going to be watching you closely, Chat Noir.” Alya was serious about that. “Don’t do anything I’ll make you regret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Alya finally got more than a few lines! Chat Noir continues to be THE MOST OBLIVIOUS BOY IN EXISTENCE.
> 
> I'm so glad you all are enjoying this so much. I've got some story ideas to play with once this one is wrapped up, but we're halfway there! Keep those comments coming, I love answering all of them!


	13. Synchronicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir face Synchronizer, an akuma that makes soulmates speak in sync

Matchmaking consultant Sydney Devereaux was crying on the floor of her office. Every day this week, another former client had stormed in to her office, shouting about how incompetent she was and how disastrous the dates she had arranged had been. No one seemed to understand that they were all bad at dating, which was why they had come to her in the first place. In the face of so many failures, she had to grapple with the idea of closing her business altogether.

She was sobbing and clutching her heart-shaped business card in her hands, and thus did not notice when the dark purple akuma flew in the window and connected with the card. She did notice when a voice spoke to her.

“No one in this city understands true love,” the male voice said. “You just want everyone to find their other half. I am Hawkmoth, and I can give you the power to make soul mates speak in perfect sync. In return, all I ask is you bring my Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses. Will you do that for me, Synchronizer?”

“Absolutely, Hawkmoth,” she answered, standing up. “It would be my honor.”

 

\---------------

Ladybug and Chat Noir were trying to form a game plan while dodging blasts from Synchronizer.

“I don’t get what she’s trying to do,” Ladybug said, puzzled. They had seen civilians be hit with the blasts, but it didn’t seem to have negative side effects.

“We may need to observe a little longer before we make a plan,” Chat agreed.

At that moment, Synchronizer had reached the top of the Eiffel tower and started monologuing, as all quality villains were known to do.

“I’m tired of watching soulmates miss their chances with each others,” she said with venom in her voice. “Now, soulmates will all speak in sync! You can’t fight if you can only say exactly what your partner says!” She let loose a maniacal laugh.

Ladybug and Chat Noir turned and gave each other a blank stare. “That’s… one of the weirder plots we’ve heard,” Ladybug finally said.

“Maybe I shouldn’t keep dodging these blasts.. I kind of like the idea of knowing exactly who my soulmate is,” Chat said with a flirty grin.

“If that happens, the only way you could use your special power is if your soulmate also felt the urge to shout “Cataclysm,” and that seems a bit too specific, don’t you think?” Ladybug asked, trying to talk him out of intentionally being hit.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he answered sheepishly. “But you can admit, it’s a tempting thought.”

“Not really,” Ladybug said. “I’m done wasting time. Lucky Charm!”

The item that dropped in to her hands was the little bell that hung above Master Fu’s door. “Looks like the Lucky Charm says we need allies for this fight. Keep her occupied and I’ll be right back.”

“Which allies are you getting?” he asked, relatively sure he wouldn’t like her answer.

“I’m thinking Rena Rouge and Carapace for this one. They work as a team together already, so if they get hit they will probably work through it pretty well.” Ladybug had to remind herself that Chat Noir wasn’t aware that Rena and Carapace were a couple on both sides of the mask. It didn’t seem fair to rub that in his face.

“This is a villain fueled by love. I think Marinette would be a good choice too,” Chat pushed.

“Sorry, kitty, I don’t have the time to train a new super today. Bug out!” she shouted as she swung away. She dropped into an alley and dropped her transformation to give Tikki as much snack time as she could on the way to Master Fu’s.

“He’s really pushing hard to add me to the team, Tikki. I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to shut him out.”

“We’ll talk to Master Fu about it soon,” Tikki suggested.

Marinette peeked around the corner before exiting the alley. She tried not to break out in a run as she headed to Master Fu’s. She was not prepared for a blast from Synchronizer to hit her just moments later.

Her entire body tingled as it absorbed the blow. She looked down, afraid to the see the damage, but the only thing she could see was a faint pink glow around her limbs. “Guess I’m going to find out how this works,” she said aloud. “Tikki?”

“Yes?” came the muffled voice from her purse.

“Oh, I can handle this! Let’s roll!” she said, silently thankful that the blow would not slow her down. That is, until Chat Noir dropped down in front of her.

“Are you alright?” they both asked each other at the same time.

“I’m fine,” came the answer from both simultaneously.

Marinette felt her face heating up from her instant blush. Chat Noir rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

“Did you get hit?” both asked.

“I guess so,” came the unified answer.

“Promise me you’ll be safe,” they said.

“Always,” they said, locking eye contact. For a moment, neither could breath. Marinette tried not to let a feeling over shock overtake her. If they were speaking in sync, that could only mean…

A large crash broke the tension, and they both realized they had other places to be. “I have to go!” they announced. “Be careful!”

Chat jumped away, headed back to the Eiffel tower, and Marinette broke out in a full run.

“What was that?” Marinette gasped to Tikki.

“Maybe you and Chat Noir are a better match than you thought,” Tikki giggled.

“So my crush on Adrien really is for nothing?” she cried.

“Not necessarily. A soulmate isn’t the only person you love. You love your parents, right? And friends like Alya?” Tikki pushed. “But they’re not your soulmate.”

“I guess you’re right,” Marinette panted, out of breath from running without her suit.

“And it looks like Chat Noir’s feelings for Ladybug really are serious,” Tikki giggled again.

“But he doesn’t know I’m Ladybug! He’s going to think Marinette is his soulmate! Oh Tikki, how am I going to get out of this one?” Her eyes opened wide. “He’s really going to push the idea of giving me a Miraculous after this!” She was quickly headed toward a full blown panic attack that no one had time for.

“We’ll talk to Master Fu about all of this after this battle is over,” Tikki said calmly. He’ll know what to do.”

“You’re right.” Marinette took a deep breath to steady herself. “Let’s focus on one thing at a time.”

“That’s my girl,” Tikki said cheerfully, glad she could avoid a Marinette meltdown.

Before long, Marinette was pushing open Master Fu’s door. “My Lucky Charm brought me here for allies. I’ve hit some complications that I will need to discuss with you, but they can wait until after I’ve captured this akuma.”

“Of course, Marinette,” Master Fu said calmly. Marinette took the fox necklace and turtle bracelet. For a moment, she glanced at the other jewels in the box, idly wondering which one would have been a good fit for her if she wasn’t already Ladybug.

“I sense you have a lot on your mind,” Master Fu said quietly. “Come back soon so we can discuss whatever is troubling you.”

“I will,” she promised, running back out the door.

 

\---------------

Alya and Nino were watching the news together. They had discussed going out and getting footage, but they had come to the unspoken assumption that they might be needed in this fight. Alya had even left her bedroom window open in anticipation of a visitor.

Ladybug swung into the room. “Alya and Nino, are you prepared to help?”

“Always,” they said in unison.

“Have you already been hit?” Ladybug asked as she handed them their Miraculouses.

“No, what happens when you get hit?” Alya asked, clasping the necklace around her neck.

“Soulmates speak in unison,” Ladybug explained.

“Is that why you came for both of us?” Carapace asked, already transformed.

“Exactly,” she answered.

“That makes sense,” Rena Rouge mused.

“Keep in mind that if you get hit, you may need to say the other person’s special phrases,” Ladybug warned.

“I can say anything,” Carapace said proudly.

“Before we go out there, I wanted to let you know,” Rena said awkwardly, “I’m going to need to talk to you after the battle, Ladybug.” She hesitated. “...it’s about Chat Noir.”

Ladybug stared for a moment before collecting herself. “Of course, we can talk when you give back your Miraculous.”

“Perfect!” Rena said. “Shall we?”

With that, the three superheroes jumped from the window.

 

\-------------------

By the time they reached the Eiffel tower, there wasn’t much time for talking. Citizens were wandering around; apparently being hit by Synchronizer also made you search for your soulmate. The crowds made it more challenging to make a game plan. 

“Rena Rouge, Carapace, I need you to clear the area! I want to protect as many people as possible.”

“On it!” they both shouted, launching off after glancing at each other for a brief moment. 

Ladybug looked at the scene laid out in front her, trying to analyze her options. Chat Noir jumped gracefully to her side. They gave each other a brief nod, both a little afraid to try talking. An explosion as one of Synchronizer’s blasts hit a building broke the tension.

“You go that way, and I’ll go this way,” they both said, pointing in opposite directions. They immediately launched into action, recognizing there was no time to think about the implications of the unified statement.

As they approached the top of the tower, Synchronizer shifted her focus to the heroes. Hawkmoth reminded her again of his demand, and she settled in, waiting for them to come to her.

They landed on opposite sides of the top platform. One glance confirmed that they were in the exact position they needed to be.

“Time for a lucky charm!” Ladybug was so focused, she didn’t hear Chat Noir say it with her. 

“A fan?” they both asked as a red and black foldable fan dropped into Ladybug’s outstretched hands.

“Old forms of communication don’t work now, Ladybug!” Synchronizer shouted. “In the modern age of social media, no one cares about things like the language of the fan! And that’s the problem! Romance has died, but I’m here to bring it back!”

All four superheroes just stared at each other. Carapace and Rena Rouge turned and said in unison, “You’re going to force people to be romantic?”

Synchronizer let out a maniacal laugh. “I already have! And once I take down Ladybug and Chat Noir, no one will stand in my way!” She waved her hands as she said this, and the heart-shaped business card in her right hand caught Ladybug’s attention. She threw the fan in her hands and knocked the card loose.

“Cataclysm!” she shouted in unison with Chat Noir. He lunged and caught the card in mid-air, watching as the purple akuma fluttered away.

“No more evil doing for you, little akuma,” he muttered under his breath as Ladybug said the phrase more loudly. “Time to de-evilize!”

“Bye-bye, little butterfly,” all four heroes said and then laughed. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybug threw the fan in the air and red ladybugs swarmed across the city, resetting life back to normal.

“Pound it!” came the chorused shout as all four superheroes congratulated each other on a job well done.

“I guess I need to start mixing up what I say in battle if you all can predict me that easily,” Ladybug laughed. 

Chat Noir looked down, trying to sort through the emotional aftermath. While this akuma hadn’t been nearly as bad as previous battles, he certainly had a lot to think about. He had spoken in unison with Marinette. What could that possibly mean?

“I have to get the Miraculouses back from Carapace and Rena Rouge. I’ll see you later, Chat. Bug Out!” 

Chat said nothing as he ran off in the opposite direction, not trusting himself to say anything coherent in his current state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This villain is the reason I wrote this entire fic honestly, this is the idea that I started with and the rest just kind of happened after that. The next chapter is Rena/Alya's promised conversation with Ladybug about Chat!
> 
> I am beyond thrilled that you are all enjoying this so much! I will continue answering all of your comments and I appreciate every comment and kudos you have sent my way <3


	14. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya tells Ladybug about Chat Noir's growing interest in Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I did not make it clear in the previous chapter, but the akuma could only make soulmates speak in sync when they could hear the other person speaking. If they were out of range, they could speak normally. Chat was so distracted by speaking in unison with Marinette that he didn't really pay attention later when speaking in unison with Ladybug, especially as everything she said was within her usual patterns.

As soon as they reached an empty alley, Carapace dropped his transformation, whispering “Shell Off.” He silently handed his bracelet back to Ladybug. “I’ll wait out there for you, ok, Alya?” he said with a wink.

“Thanks,” she responded. She hadn’t dropped her transformation just yet. “I need to talk to you, Ladybug. It’s about Chat Noir”

“You mentioned that you needed to talk to me about him before the battle. What’s up?” Ladybug asked, genuinely confused as to where Alya was going with this conversation.

“He still doesn’t know my civilian identity, right?”

“I certainly haven’t told him.”

“Ok,” she took a deep breath and then continued. “He dropped in to see me the other night, in my room. He wanted to talk to me about my best friend, Marinette.”

“Why?” Ladybug asked, even more confused than before.

“Apparently, he’s decided to get involved in her life? I have zero clue where this could have come from, but here we are.” She shrugged. “He wants to set her up with her crush, a guy in our class named Adrien, but I don’t trust him.”

“Trust Chat Noir or trust Adrien?” Ladybug asked, struggling to follow the conversation.

“Chat. Listen, the way he talked about her, the look in his eyes… I don’t know what the nature of your relationship is with him, but… I think he’s falling for her. I’ve never seen him act like that before.”

“I knew he had been talking to her more recently. He even asked if we could bring her on to the team. You know, as a Miraculous holder.” Ladybug paused for Alya’s reaction.

“What?!” she gasped as the transformation melted away, leaving Alya breathless. “He wants to drag her into these dangerous situations? No! Absolutely not! I will not allow him to ever get near her again!”

“Woah, calm down!  I make the final choices about who I add to the team and I didn’t officially agree yet. Are you sure it would be such a bad idea?” she continued, a little hurt at how quickly Alya had written off Marinette’s superhero potential.

“Marinette is my best friend and I love her to death, but she is the clumsiest person I’ve ever known. I can’t imagine her in the kinds of dicey circumstances we’ve ended up in. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. And neither would Adrien.”

“Adrien?” 

“He likes her, even if neither one of them can see it. If he wasn’t in the picture, I would say I was the undisputed president of the Protect Marinette club, but he gives me a run for my money. When he’s paying attention, that is.”

Ladybug stared at her. “The Protect Marinette club? Do you have buttons? Or meetings?”

“Ok, that’s an exaggeration, but only barely. You should see how the whole class stands up for her. Actually, you should meet her at some point. I could arrange that easily...”

“Don’t worry about it.” A loud and insistent beeping cut the conversation short. “I really have to go. Bug Out!” she shouted over her shoulder as she swung off.

 

\-------------

“Tikki, is it wrong for me to be a little offended by how fast Alya wrote me off as a hero?” Marinette asked, laying in bed but unable to sleep.

“She just wanted to protect you,” Tikki answered.

“And how much was she kidding about the Protect Marinette club? Do people talk about me when I’m not there?” Marinette shifted restlessly.

“You have friends that care about you, don’t overthink this,” Tikki soothed. “She did say Adrien cares about you almost as much as she does…”

“But does he just care as a friend?” Marinette stared at the ceiling. “I can’t believe what she said about Chat though.”

“What part was unbelievable? The part about trying to set you up with Adrien or the part about Alya thinking he likes you?”

“All of it… If he likes Marinette, why would he be trying to set her up with Adrien? Chat likes Ladybug… unless something changed? How badly have I screwed everything up?” 

“But if Chat likes Marinette AND Ladybug, then aren’t you covered?”

“I would only be covered if Chat Noir was Adrien, and that’s just an absurd thought. I’m pretty sure I couldn’t handle that.”

Tikki stayed suspiciously silent.

“Tikki… please tell me Chat is not Adrien.”

“How would I know the answer to that, Marinette?” Tikki sidestepped the question.

“Fine, don’t answer and leave me to die in my confused embarrassment.” Marinette grabbed a pillow and threw it over her face.

“Try to get some sleep, you’re going to need it for school tomorrow.”

“Love you, Tikki,” Marinette mumbled as she rolled over.

“Love you too,” Tikki answered as the snuggled down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you are for being chill about yesterday's plot hole! Hopefully I have cleared everything up, and I may go back and edit that chapter once the full story is up.
> 
> The "protect Marinette club" is based on a comment from a friend in high school who joked that several people were involved in the "protect Katie club" behind my back. Granted, that was more of a joke about my innocence at the time (which makes more sense now that I've come out as asexual), but I was genuinely surprised at the idea of friends coming together to look out for me, and I think Marinette would react the same way.


	15. The Love You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir can't resist visiting Marinette. Again.

The next day after the battle with Synchronizer was slow. Adrien was booked for several photoshoots and missed the entire day at school, so by 6pm he was beside himself. He was back in his room, alone, and dying to see Marinette.

“Kid, you’re acting like an addict. It’s been like 24 hours since you saw her. Chill. Out.” Plagg said, floating along behind his chosen as Adrien paced.

“She makes me feel better; is it any wonder I want to see her today? Those photoshoots were miserable.” Adrien stopped. “And I need to figure out why we both were affected by Synchronizer. I feel like I’m on the edge of figuring out something important.”

“At least that’s the most valid reason you’ve given me for a visit.”

 

\---------------

Marinette was completely unsurprised by the knock on her skylight. In fact, she already had snacks ready on her desk.

“Come here often?” she asked with a smile as she saw him.

“As often as you’ll let me,” he answered.

When they reached the bottom of the ladder and he saw the snacks, he threw her a goofy grin. “Princess, am I really that predictable?”

“...yes,” she answered.

“So predictable that you even know what I’m going to say before I say it?” he pushed.

She knew this conversation was coming, but she still wasn’t sure how to handle it. “That was certainly one of the more unusual akuma attacks Paris has seen.”

“Did you feel ok? Like getting hit didn’t hurt you, right?” He had also been hit, but he knew that the suit made it a lot easier to handle.

“It didn’t hurt at all, actually. I was worried for a split second, but I didn’t even wobble.” She paused. “Actually, it’s taken less to knock me over before.”

“So… do we want to untangle the implications of speaking in sync because an akuma was determined to bring soulmates together?” Chat asked the question that neither one wanted to consider and both desperately wanted an answer for.

“I think we both know what it implies… but we also know that there are other people in the picture. A soulmate isn’t the only person you can… love…” she trailed off as the light in his eyes faded. “I love my parents, but that’s a different love! And I love my best friend Alya!”

“I guess you’re right,” he said, trying not to sound too defeated.

“Did you speak in unison with Ladybug?” she asked.

He stared into space for such a long moment, Marinette thought he hadn’t heard the question. Before she could ask it again, he said hesitantly, “yes? I think so? We’ve said things in unison in other battles before this, so I didn’t really listen for it. I was… um… distracted…” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

After another long pause, Marinette suddenly remembered the snack tray and grabbed the first thing she saw. They both awkwardly munched on snacks for a moment- she had picked an apple, while he grabbed handful after handful of popcorn.

“Do you even eat at home?” she laughed, but he didn’t laugh with her. 

“Not really, and it’s highly… monitored.” he said cautiously.

Marinette tried to resist the urge to hug him for moment, but she gave in quickly. “Oh kitty, you poor thing!”

With her arms around him he felt the urge to purr and did his best to squash it. He didn’t need to ruin this moment. “It’s all right. It just makes me appreciate moments like this all the more when they happen. Besides, I’ve gotten good at hiding a stash of snacks in my room.”

“Why?” She took a step back.

“For Plagg.”

“Plagg?” she asked, intentionally making an effort to sound awkward as she said the name.

“He’s my… um… ok. There’s a little creature called a kwami that lives with me, and he’s where I get my powers  from. When I’m not transformed, he flies around, makes sarcastic comments, and eats cheese. His favorite is Camembert for some unknown reason.”

There was a small giggle. He assumed it was Marinette, but it sounded a bit higher than normal. He glanced at her in time to see her eyes wide in panic before quickly looking normal again. 

“And his name is Plagg?” she asked.

“Yeah! You’re following along pretty well.”

“Could I ever meet him?” she asked. She had never spent much time with Plagg, but she knew he was very different from Tikki.

"Only if I wasn’t Chat Noir, and I’m really not supposed to reveal my identity to anyone,” he answered.

“Oh, duh,” she laughed, secretly pleased with his answer. He was so hellbent on revealing himself to Ladybug, she wanted to check that he didn’t act like that with others.

“Yeah, Ladybug would kill me if I told you who I was,” he said with a sigh. “I would never do something to make her upset.”

“You flirt with her like all the time, from what I’ve seen on film,” she said. “Are you sure that doesn’t upset her?”

“She acts like she hates it, but she doesn’t. She even flirts back from time to time,” he said. “But I’ve definitely backed off over time. Doesn’t mean I feel any different, but I respect her.”

“You seem desperate for human connections,” Marinette mused. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I have to guess that based on how often you show up here.”

He moved from standing over the snack tray to sitting on the couch. “You’re not wrong, as much as it hurts to admit that.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Where I live isn’t really what I would call a home. Running patrol with Ladybug was the first time I felt like I truly belonged somewhere.”

“So the city feels like home now?” she asked.

“Sort of? Mostly it’s Ladybug who makes me feel that way. I was captivated by Ladybug the moment I saw her, and at this point, I think loving her is my safe option.”

“Safe? You’re constantly surrounded by danger with her.”

“There’s not much risk to loving her. She’s this tantalizing mix of reality and illusion. I know she’s a real person, and I’ve wanted to know her true identity since day one, but she’s never let me in. She truly believes that it’s safer for everyone involved if no one knows. And I almost believe her now. Sure, I know she has flaws, but I only see the best in her.”

“So you prefer the fantasy girl over who she could really be?” Marinette tried not to let on how much that hurt to hear.

“No! But if I spent every moment imagining her as a real girl, I would build up an unrealistic idea in my head. Better to let her be Ladybug, and only Ladybug, until the time is right.”

“So you come here only because you can’t be with her,” Marinette said. She tried to sound matter-of-fact about it, but he caught her sadness.

“Princess, that’s not true. I think you two would be good friends if I could just get you in the same room at the same time. There are very few people in my life I trust, and you are one of them.” His honesty rang true. “What about with Adrien? Do you like the real Adrien, or the model that everyone drools over?”

“I certainly hope I like the real Adrien, but I’m starting to wonder. I have a hard time talking to him, so most of what I know is all things I’ve picked up other ways.”

“Other ways?”

“You know, group hangouts, overheard conversations in class, interviews…” Marinette trailed off.

“You realize you sound a little like a fangirl, right?” he chuckled.

“I fell hard for him that first day I knew him, and there was just no hope after that. No different from you and Ladybug,” she said, nudging him with her elbow. She had finished her snack and moved to her sewing machine at the desk.

“I guess not.” He sat in silence for a moment. “We sound like a couple of lovesick fools.”

“Yeah, I guess we do. We both just want to find that special connection. Nothing wrong with that.”

“You’re right; love is never something to apologize for. I hope you get all of the love you deserve, Marinette.”

“Same to you, Chat Noir.”

Marinette started sewing then and let her work absorb her. She didn’t realize that an hour had passed without Chat Noir saying anything. She turned around to find him asleep on the couch. She shook her head and decided he looked too peaceful for her to disturb. Grabbing a blanket from her closet, she tucked him in and whispered, “Goodnight, kitty.”

 

\--------------

Chat Noir awoke in a dark room that he did not recognize. He could see well enough despite the low light level, but it still took him a moment to figure out that he was still in Marinette’s room. Realization dawned on him that he had fallen asleep and she had left him where he was. He decided to return the favor and not wake her up as he left.

He climbed up the ladder silently, pausing to look at her sleeping face. She rolled and mumbled, “Akuma attack, look out.”

He chuckled silently. Of course she didn’t dream about him all the time! As he reached the skylight though, he heard her one more time.

“Chat Noir, be careful!” Once again, he was convinced she was awake. “Take care of yourself, kitty.”

He promised himself he would take care of himself, if only for her sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that MariChat is what I like writing the most? 
> 
> Much love to you all for your continued love and support <3


	16. Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila shows up and Marinette doesn't handle it well

Everything seemed back to normal at school the next morning. Marinette was running late, as usual, and Adrien chuckled as she nearly tumbled into her seat. Nino jumped straight into planning an afternoon of video games when trouble walked in the door.

“I’m back!” Lila Rossi announced loudly, strutting into the room as though she owned the place. Adrien caught Marinette rolling her eyes before she could control herself. Wordlessly, she grabbed her bag and moved to a seat at the back of the class.

Adrien also grabbed his things. “Take my seat, Lila.”

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of inconveniencing you, Adrien. I can just take this open seat behind you,” she said brightly, ignoring the fact that it had been occupied just moments before.

“You can totally sit here if it’s still close enough for you to hear well,” Alya said, patting the seat. “Marinette already moved so you could have it.”

“How nice of her,” Lila said, and Adrien could detect the sarcasm in it.

“She’s one of the nicest people I know,” Adrien countered, pushing to get a reaction. Lila narrowed her eyes, recognizing that he was not buying into her charade today.

“I’m sure she’s nice to you, Adrien,” she laughed quietly. “She likes you, you know. She doesn’t always treat everyone as nicely.”

Adrien fully expected Alya and Nino to jump on her for that, but they simply looked down at their desks. How could they turn their backs on their best friend like that? He thought back to how upset Marinette had been when she mentioned Lila to Chat Noir, and he realized just how serious the situation was.

“You’re right, she’s nice to people who deserve it.” He looked her right in the eye, daring her to push him further.

“Dude, what is wrong with you?” Nino asked, shocked. “First you picked a fight with Chloe, and now you’re talking to Lila like that?”

Adrien said nothing, just picked up his things and went to the back with Marinette. She stared at him with wide eyes. He was too frustrated to say much.

He didn’t hear Lila’s continued comments as he was so wrapped up in what had just happened. How had he missed this before? And how was Marinette able to handle it?

Too late, he realized she wasn’t actually handling it well at all when she ran out of the room crying. She mumbled something about the bathroom to Ms Bustier as she left, so he couldn’t say he was going with her. Frantically, he whispered, “Plagg, please go check on her. Don’t let her get akumatized.”

He heard the faint answer from his pocket. “Good call.”

 

\-------------------

Marinette was sobbing in the bathroom while Tikki stroked her face. “I can’t take this anymore, Tikki! She’s making my life miserable!”

“Adrien didn’t go along with it this time,” Tikki pointed out hesitantly.

“Yeah, but Alya and Nino did. How does she do that?” Marinette wailed.

“We’re going to figure this out. I have faith in you,” Tikki soothed.

“And now you’ve got backup,” came a new voice. Tikki looked up sharply, and Marinette stopped crying.

“Who- Who’s there?” Marinette stuttered.

“It’s Plagg. Didn’t Chat Noir mention me to you recently?” he said with a wink, flying over the bathroom door and stopping in front of Marinette’s face. “Hey sugarcube, good to see you.”

“Not a good time, Plagg,” Tikki scolded.

“With our chosens, there never IS a good time,” Plagg complained.

“Why are you here? Is something wrong?” Marinette asked, concerned for her partner.

“Yeah, you’re upset,” he answered. “I thought that was pretty obvious.”

“But what does that have to do with you?”

“Well, he couldn’t follow you into the bathroom, so I was sent instead.”

Marinette sat silently. “He knew I was upset?”

Tikki was flying over to Plagg, a look of fury on her tiny face. “How exactly would Chat Noir know Marinette was upset, Plagg?” she asked, clearly not expecting a safe answer.

“Um.... you’re bonded? Yeah, it’s because you’re so close,” he answered.

“Chat is that close to Marinette? Not Ladybug?” Tikki pressed.

“He doesn’t know who Ladybug is, I swear!” Plagg immediately shouted. “He just knew that Marinette was upset and didn’t want her to get akumatized. I agreed that an akumatized Marinette would be bad, even if he didn’t know just how bad that would be.”

“I accept that answer,” Tikki said stiffly.

“Chat Noir cares enough about me that he would have you try to calm me down?” Marinette mumbled.

“Yes, Marinette,” Plagg said softly. “He’s getting far more wrapped up in you than I anticipated. I don’t know exactly how you did it, but he’s falling hard and fast for you.”

“What about Ladybug?” Marinette asked, not sure what answer she wanted.

“Oh, he still professes his love for her, but Marinette takes care of him and he doesn’t get enough of that.”

Her heart went out to him. Focusing on his issues allowed her feelings to mellow. The three of them didn’t even see the akuma turn back at the window.

“You need to know he is increasingly set on the idea of Marinette holding a Miraculous,” Plagg continued. “We may need to do something direct.”

“I’m on it,” Tikki said firmly. “I’ll help Marinette calm down a little more before we head back to class, but you can go ahead and go back to your Chosen and tell him the danger has passed. He made the right call by sending you, for more reasons than he knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila drives me absolutely nuts, so I tried to include her without actually having to write much for her lol
> 
> Keep those comments coming! I love knowing what you think of each update!


	17. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki has something she needs to say to Chat Noir

Based on Chat’s previous snack choices, Marinette made sure she had plenty of popcorn ready. She had barely finished prepping it when he arrived.

“Hey,” she said as he let himself in.

He didn’t answer and instead crushed her in a hug. “I’ve been waiting all day to do that,” he said, his words muffled by her hair.

She remembered what Plagg had said about Chat needing someone to take care of him and decided to let the hug last as long as he needed it. He took a deep breath, holding her just a little tighter on the exhale, then stepped back.

“Was Plagg able to help? He said he did, but he’s not always the most straightforward-”

“Definitely! I was in… a bad place when he found me. I think he’s the reason I made it out ok. That and knowing you cared enough to send him…” she finished with a slight blush.

His grin lit up his entire face. “I would do anything for you, Princess!”

“I know I can always count on you, Chat Noir,” she said simply, but it carried more weight than she intended. She knew he was truly her partner, with or without the mask.

“And I know I can always count on you. You’ve made me feel more welcome than… well, than anyone ever has.”

Once again, she found herself wondering what his life was like at home. How much damage had someone done to this poor boy?

 

\---------------------

The rest of the night was spent eating popcorn and watching random Youtube videos. Eventually, they both realized that they needed sleep and said their goodbyes. He slipped out through the skylight, taking a moment to breath while looking at the view of the city from the balcony. He was incredibly grateful that she had such a convenient entrance and exit for a superhero.

He made it only a block away before stopping on another rooftop. He didn’t want to go home and hear Plagg tease him, so he decided to sit and reflect before going any further. What he did not expect was an intervention.

A small red blur came flying around the corner and stopped very close to his face. A high-pitched voice said sternly, “I need to talk to you.”

“Um… I’m going to guess you’re a kwami?” he said uncertainly. “Ladybug’s kwami, based on your color.”

“That is correct,” came the stiff response. “I am Tikki.”

“Is Ladybug ok?” he asked immediately, concerned that Tikki was here because Ladybug was in trouble.

“She is fine, thank you for asking. She doesn’t know I’m out here talking to you.”

“What do you need to say that’s so important?” he asked, recognizing that this probably wasn’t just a random conversation.

“You nearly crossed a line today, Chat Noir. You had good intentions, which is the only reason I’m not more mad, but you need to get ahold of yourself.” She scowled at him.

“What did I do that was so wrong?” he asked, thinking back through his day for any mistakes.

“You sent Plagg to talk to someone during class!”

“I sent Plagg to prevent a friend from being akumatized. I stand by that decision!” He couldn’t believe she was mad at him for that. “How do you know about that, anyway?”

“For a variety of reasons, Ladybug and I happen to be keeping a close eye on Marinette,” Tikki sniffed.

“Why? Is it because of me?”

“Yes, it’s because of you. You visit her often, you told Ladybug she should give this girl a Miraculous, and then you dropped in on one of her friends because you want to get involved in her personal life. Of course we’re watching her, you’re bound to cross a line at some point!” Tikki was livid.

Chat just stared at the tiny being in front of him. “How do you know about Alya-”

“None of that matters. What if Hawkmoth figured out how close you’ve gotten to this girl? How quickly would he use her to get to you?” Tikki knew this was harsh, but she really needed him to back off, no matter how much Marinette enjoyed his visits.

For a moment he was speechless. He hadn’t thought about the danger he could be putting Marinette in. At the same time, the thought of avoiding her was almost physically painful. Sure, he could be friends with her as Adrien, but she didn’t let Adrien hang out in her room late at night.

“Ladybug and I are watching her, and you, very closely. I will grant you that Plagg did help today-”

“I knew it! I knew that was the right choice!”

“But you need to back off, Chat Noir! Consider this your official warning.” With that, Tikki flew away.

Chat sat there, gathering his thoughts for a few moments. Ladybug didn’t like him visiting Marinette? Was it really about protecting Marinette, or was there some jealousy at play?

He decided to head home where he could talk to Plagg about all of it. The rest of the run home passed in a blur, and soon he was in his room, de-transformed, and falling face first into his bed.

“That was unexpected,” Plagg said while picking out his evening cheese treat.

“Why was Tikki so upset? I prevented an akuma and I have a friend. Why did she make it seem like that was the end of the world?!”

“Tikki gets overprotective of everyone. Her Chosen, my Chosen, their friends… it’s in her nature.” Plagg shrugged.

“Do you think Ladybug is jealous of the attention I’m showing Marinette?” Adrien asked, not sure he wanted an answer.

“Why would she be? Are you doing anything with Marinette that you wouldn’t do with Ladybug if she’d let you?”

“No, I guess not…” 

“What’s the plan from here? Are we doing what Tikki said and giving Marinette some space?” Plagg asked, although he knew that was never going to be Adrien’s answer.

“I want to take a different approach. What if Marinette could defend herself from Hawkmoth?”

Plagg sighed. “Not this again. You want to give this girl a Miraculous?”

“I do! I trust her completely, she has the inner strength, she needs a better defense… I don’t see a downside here, Plagg.”

“And how do you suggest making this happen?”

“Master Fu is the one who keeps all of the Miraculous safe, right? He’s only ever come here to talk to me. Maybe it’s time for me to go to him. He’ll understand about Marinette. After all, he saw the potential in me when no one else could.”

“Your plan is to go find Master Fu, who hasn’t told you before how to do that, and convince him to give a powerful Miraculous to the girl you can’t leave alone, all while trying to set her up with your civilian self AND trying not to piss off Ladybug. Do I have that right?”

“That’s exactly right, Plagg.”

“I love you kid, but you’re an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have to include too much of Lila in that last chapter to get a huge reaction, did I? As I said in some of the comments, she's like the Umbridge of the series. 
> 
> I think Plagg's line at the end of this chapter is one of my favorites; it sums up his entire attitude toward Adrien.
> 
> Also, opinion question: does this qualify as a slow-burn?


	18. Chewtoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg goes to see Master Fu

As risky as it seemed for Plagg to leave Adrien, he had reached a point with his Chosen that it felt riskier not to go to Master Fu for advice. Plagg promised himself it would be a fast trip.

It felt to him like Adrien took FOREVER to fall asleep. He considered passing the time by eating more cheese, but he was trying not to go through his stash too quickly. After an hour of tossing and turning, however, Adrien’s breathing had finally slowed and his face had become calm.

Plagg wasted no time in flying out the window and toward Master Fu’s as quickly as possible. He fully expected Master Fu to be asleep, but this was too urgent to delay. He phased through the front door and went over to shake Wayzz.

“Wayzz, help me wake up Master Fu! We need to talk!”

“Right now? Plagg, why are you here?” Wayzz asked, mumbling sleepily.

“My Chosen is acting increasingly stupid and I need help handling it,” Plagg answered. It hurt to admit he wasn’t perfect, but he knew from past experiences that a mistake could cost everyone dearly.

Master Fu was already sitting up. “Marinette seemed concerned about something the last time she was here. I’m glad you are willing to reach out this time.”

Plagg shrugged. “What can I say, this Chosen is being particularly dumb when it comes to relationships.”

“Alya told Ladybug that Chat Noir wants to give Marinette a Miraculous,” Wayzz noted.

Plagg nodded. “Yeah, about that… he’s getting really set on the idea. He’s like a bulldog who won’t let go of the chewtoy in his mouth.” 

“Marinette is his chewtoy?” Master Fu asked with a smirk.

“Listen, I don’t talk about stuff like this often, so you’re just going to have to roll with whatever I come up with.” Plagg refused to be teased.

“Chat Noir has managed to see the hero in Marinette.” Master Fu nodded. “He is a good judge of character.”

“Of course you’re going to be all philosophical about this. Yes. Fine. He sees the true value in this girl. How do I keep him from tracking you down and making this whole situation blow up in his face?” Plagg was very agitated now, flying around and flailing his arms wildly.

“They’re very close to figuring out the identities, I don’t want to meddle now,” Master Fu muttered.

“I don’t know how much more I can take of these two dancing around each other. Someone’s going to get stepped on, and I’m pretty sure it’s going to be my kitten!” Plagg was furious. “This could go very badly and I refuse to let it be my fault!”

“Peace, Plagg,” Master Fu said. “I think it would be best for me talk to Adrien. I think it may be time for him to come here. Not only will this allow for a deeper conversation than the ones we have had before, it will prove to him that we trust him.”

“Yeah, ok, that works,” Plagg said, placated.

“Thank you for coming here and bringing this to my attention. It’s time for you to return to him now.”

“Yup, got it. I’ll bring him by tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Plagg.”

After Plagg phased through the door, Wayzz sighed deeply. “We knew this situation could not continue forever.”

“Yes, but from what we’ve seen, this was the only way. Adrien can now see Marinette’s true strength, not just the front that Ladybug puts up, and Marinette can see that Chat Noir is more than a flirt and his ability- or rather, his need- to love deeply. This isn’t the exact way I wanted this to go, but plans rarely work perfectly. I’ll think about how exactly we want to tackle tomorrow’s meeting.”

“Goodnight, Master,” Wayzz said as he settled back down for the night.

“Goodnight, Wayzz,” Master Fu responded, but it was a long time before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side, it was too much to be included with the next one. 
> 
> Since this chapter is being posted on 6/16/2019 which is Father's Day in the US, Happy Father's Day to everyone except Gabriel Agreste!


	19. Time For Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to Master Fu's for the first time

The next morning Adrien had no plan. It was a Saturday so it wasn’t a school day, and somehow he wasn’t scheduled for a photoshoot or lesson or any of the other ways his father tried to keep him busy. He was debating whether or not he should text Marinette and ask if she was free when Plagg let out a big sigh.

“What is it?” Adrien asked, knowing the Plagg was sighing for attention.

“If only you had somewhere to be,” Plagg answered, sounding sad.

“Nathalie told me I don’t have to be anywhere actually,” Adrien said, even though he knew Plagg had listened to that conversation. “You’re acting like there’s somewhere I should be, though.”

“If there’s nothing that’s too important, I may have an option for you,” came the answer.

“You are the worst, you know that?” Adrien said, but it lacked any real bite.

“You certainly wouldn’t be up to talking to anyone about any important topics,” Plagg continued, unphased by Adrien’s comment.

“...who do I need to go talk to, Plagg?” Adrien was starting to sound annoyed.

“Master Fu believes you MIGHT be ready to visit him on his home turf.”

“What?! Let’s go! Claws-”

“Stop! You can’t go as Chat Noir!” Plagg shrieked.

“Why not? He’s the one behind all of this anyway.” Adrien was genuinely confused.

“No one can know who he is! You have to go as Adrien, and make sure you aren’t being followed.”

“That explains why Ladybug never lets me go with her when she goes to get allies. She has to detransform…” It felt good to have one of those puzzle pieces resolved. “All right, I’ll go part of the way as Chat so no one notices me leaving here, then do the last part as Adrien. Tell me how to get there!”

 

\-----------------

Adrien hesitated before knocking on the door. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Did he want all of his questions answered? What questions did he even want to ask? Before he could make up his mind, Plagg phased through the door.

“Come in, Adrien,” a voice called from inside.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien opened the door. He stepped inside and looked around, noting that the room felt both very big and very small. 

“Welcome. I’m glad you were able to visit today,” Master Fu said gently.

Wayzz flew up to Adrien, who blinked several times in response. “Plagg said you wanted to talk to Master Fu about something important.”

“Um, yeah, I did. I do! I do have important things to talk about.” Adrien paused, not sure where to begin.

“Come have a seat while I make us some tea.” Master Fu indicated toward the middle of the room as he moved toward the kitchen.

“Thanks. I mean, thank you, sir,” Adrien replied politely. 

“No need to call me sir,” Master Fu laughed. “Tell me what’s troubling you.”

“Is the secret identities thing your idea?”

Master Fu took a deep breath before answering. “Yes, the need to keep the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir a secret goes back to ancient times. The world is a dangerous place, and every precaution must be taken. To protect the city, you must protect yourself.”

Adrien nodded. “Then why can’t Ladybug and I know who our partner is?”

“Your working relationship is critical. You have to learn to trust one another for who you are on the inside, without the distraction of who the world thinks you are.”

"So we can find out once we trust each other thoroughly? How do we know when that happens?"

"You'll know."

“Then what about the allies Ladybug has picked? She knows who they really are, and she still trusts them completely.”

“She picked them because she already trusted them. You two did not know each other before you became a team.” Master Fu looked over to see Adrien staring at the floor. “Do you trust her now?”

“I trust her with my life,” Adrien answered immediately. “I have also found someone else that I trust just as completely, and she’s why I really needed to talk to you.”

“Who is it?” Master Fu asked innocently.

“This girl in my class, her name is Marinette. She seems clumsy and sometimes shy, but she is the most fierce and loyal person I have ever known. She doesn’t back down when facing something tough, and she cares deeply about the people around her.”

“Is this Adrien speaking or Chat Noir? The distinction is important.”

“Both, Master Fu. She takes care of me on both sides of the mask without even knowing it.”

“I see.” Master Fu brought the tea over and took a seat next to Adrien. “Why do I need to know this?”

“I think she should join the team as a Miraculous holder,” he said quietly. After a sip of tea, he said with more confidence, “She needs to join our team. I need her fighting by my side and she deserves to be able to defend herself from Hawkmoth.”

“Just because you love this girl does not mean she has what it takes to be a fighter.”

Adrien nearly spit out his tea. “Love? I didn’t say I loved her… where would you get an idea like that? She’s amazing, sure, but I… I love Ladybug. Yeah.” Adrien stopped rambling and looked at Master Fu with wide eyes. “Have I made a mistake?”

“No, Adrien, you have not made a mistake. Your compassion is one of the reasons I chose you to be Chat Noir, so it does not surprise me in the least that you care for her like this.”

“So she can join the team?” Adrien asked with hope in his eyes.

“I’m very sorry, Adrien, but Ladybug is the one who chooses your teammates. This is how things need to be done.”

Adrien sulked as he finished his tea in one gulp. “She won’t pick Marinette. She said she doesn’t think Marinette could handle it.”

“I see,” Master Fu said simply.

“She doesn’t know Marinette the way I do though!” Adrien jumped up. “She hasn’t watched her face down a bully in class, or try to stop people from being akumatized in the first place, or taken the time to really get to know me!”

“Calm down, please. I understand that you think Marinette is special-”

“She’s so much more than that!”

“I will keep an eye on her myself, if you would like.”

Adrien blinked slowly. “Um, yeah, ok, that will work, I guess. Tikki seemed to think my attention toward Marinette was dangerous and that Ladybug was monitoring her.”

“I see. I will discuss this with her the next time I see her.”

Adrien’s phone buzzed. “I’m sorry, I have to leave. Thank you for trusting me with your location and not ignoring what I said about Marinette. It means a lot to me.”

“You are always welcome here, Adrien.”

After Adrien left, Wayzz landed on Master Fu’s shoulder. “He truly loves Marinette.”

“He does. I look forward to hearing Marinette’s side of this story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing the final battle now and I'm not ready for this to be over you guys...
> 
> Answering your comments is one of the best part of this entire process!! Thank you for all of the continued support!


	20. I Believe In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat has a bit of a meltdown

Marinette had been sketching for three hours straight without moving from her desk. It was a Saturday night, which usually meant going somewhere fun with Alya. However, Nino had asked Alya out for a surprise date yesterday, and Marinette had insisted she didn’t mind staying home. She loved seeing how happy Alya and Nino made each other. She also couldn’t tell them that she was the reason they were together so really it was her fault she was home alone on a Saturday night. What she hadn’t admitted to herself was the hope that a certain someone would drop in…

Her hopes were answered by a knock on her skylight. She smiled brightly as she jumped up, then winced. 

“Princess?” came the concerned voice at her change of expression. “Are you alright?”

She climbed up the ladder slowly, favoring her left foot. “I’m better now that you’re here,” she teased lightly.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? What happened today?” As soon as they made it down to the floor, he scooped her up bridal style before sitting down on the couch with her in his lap.

“My foot? Oh, it’s nothing.” She smiled sheepishly. “I was sitting on it and it fell asleep.”

He laughed. “I guess I can’t be mad at whoever hurt you if you did it to yourself.”

“Why, are you worried for my safety now?” Marinette asked.

“Yes, I am.” His voice got more serious. “I was made aware that my attention toward you could make you a target.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” she soothed. “Please don’t be upset, kitty.”

“What if I really am putting you at risk? No one thinks I can do anything right anyway,” he mumbled.

She took his face in her hands. “Look at me.” He tried to shake his head, but she wouldn’t let him. “I mean it, Chat, look at me.”

He opened his eyes and she looked deeply into them. There was more pain there than she was prepared to see.

“No one gets to make you feel like you are less than amazing, Chat Noir, no one.” She meant every word and he heard that conviction in her voice.

“Everyone’s right, though. Ladybug has to remind me constantly about keeping things professional and protecting identities. The guardian of the Miraculous thinks I need to just focus on my job and let Ladybug take on the harder tasks. My father-” he took a deep breath that shook his whole body. “I will never be the perfect son my father expects me to be.” With that, the tears started. He was embarrassed, but he couldn’t make them stop.

Marinette was still on his lap, so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His arms fit perfectly around her waist, and his head nestled against her neck as he cried. She knew that he had been trying to keep it together for so long and that this was the release he needed. She whispered little assurances and kissed his head.

“You mean the world to me, Marinette, and I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you.” He hiccuped and started trying to wipe his tears away.

Her eyes opened wide. She hadn’t ever meant for him to get so attached to her, but she didn’t regret any of the affection she had shown him. He was clearly starved for attention, and she felt her frustration bubble up. How could so many people in his life have failed him so badly that he was sobbing in her arms?

“Nothing is going to happen to me. I trust you to always be there for me.” She put her hand under his chin and tilted his face up. “I believe in you.”

Those four words rang in his head. “Really?” he asked quietly.

“Really. And I will keep repeating it as many times as you need to hear it.”

 

\-----------------

They watched a movie after that, but neither one of them paid much attention to it; both of them felt emotionally exhausted. Chat left as soon as the credits started rolling, and Marinette assured him he was welcome back whenever.

As she laid in bed, she wondered how much damage she had done to him as Ladybug. Clearly he felt that he let her down, and she knew that wasn’t true. How was she going to tell him that Ladybug trusted him completely without explaining why she knew he was upset?

Marinette remembered that the next day was Sunday and that she had no plans for the morning. She had mentioned to Master Fu that she needed to talk to him, and the next morning was going to be the perfect opportunity. With a plan in place, she felt calm enough to finally fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out, it's the closest thing to fluff I am capable of writing! XD


	21. Too Careful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to Master Fu for advice

There was no better feeling than waking up naturally without an alarm. Marinette smiled as she stretched, enjoying the fact that she could take her time with her morning routine.

After taking twice as long as usual to get ready, she grabbed her purse. “Tikki, let’s go see Master Fu!” 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Marinette,” came the answer. Tikki had spent most of the previous night feeling guilty. She hadn’t meant to be so harsh with Chat Noir, and his breakdown came as a bit of a shock to her.

Marinette grabbed a croissant as she walked out the door. “I’m going out for a walk, I’ve got my phone if you need me!” she called out to her parents.

The walk to Master Fu’s was exactly how she wanted to spend her morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a light spring breeze. She was so focused on enjoying the walk that it was over before she knew it. She knocked politely at the door.

“Come in!” 

Marinette opened the door and Master Fu’s face lit up. “Hello, Marinette. I’m glad you are here.”

“I’m glad this is a good time for a visit,” she said. “I need to talk to you. It’s about Chat Noir.”

“I see. Let me make some tea.”

Marinette sat patiently as Master Fu bustled about in the kitchen. Before long the drinks were ready and he settled in for a long chat.

“What seems to be on your mind?”

“I may have been too careful about my real identity with Chat Noir.”

Master Fu laughed quietly into his cup. “Too careful?”

“Yes, Master,” she paused, trying to figure out how to explain the current situation. “I’ve helped him as Marinette a few times, and he started visiting me- Marinette me. We’ve become friends, and it’s been really nice.”

“That sounds like it has been good for both of you.”

“It has!” she said enthusiastically. “That’s not the part that’s the problem. See, he told Ladybug that Marinette would be a good Miraculous holder.”

“He’s right,” Master Fu said with a wink.

“He’s getting more adamant about it though, and I don’t know how to handle it. Ladybug can only deny him so many times, and Marinette can only be so clueless.”

“You are right,” Master Fu sighed. “He told me about this yesterday.”

“You talked to him yesterday?” She thought quietly for a minute. “I take it that it didn’t go very well.”

“I thought it went well. Did he tell you something different?” Master Fu was genuinely confused.

“He might have cried in my arms last night.”

“Marinette’s arms or Ladybug’s?”

There was a long pause. “Marinette. And part of it was because he thinks Ladybug doesn’t fully trust him.”

They both focused on drinking their tea for a few moments. 

“Part of it was my fault,” Tikki said, startling both humans.

“Your fault?” Marinette asked.

“I may have been a bit harsh when I spoke to him the other night.” Tikki explained sheepishly.

“You talked to him without me?”

“I thought I could get him to drop the Miraculous for Marinette idea, but apparently I just made him think he was putting you at risk…”

“If Marinette wasn’t Ladybug, I would agree that his attention could be dangerous.” Master Fu had finished his tea and was staring into the bottom of the cup.

“Should I… Is it time to tell him?” Marinette asked softly. “I don’t want to leave him hurting if I can fix it. And maybe it would be a good thing? I know you’ve said the identities were safer if they were secret, but Alya and Nino both know they are Rena Rouge and Carapace, and it has made them stronger, both fighting akumas and in everyday life.”

“This is not how I had expected things to go, but I think there may be truth in what you are saying. Chat Noir is going to make himself miserable with worry about you for no reason.”

“You’re agreeing to me telling him who I am?” Marinette was shocked. “I just want to be absolutely clear.”

“Yes. Tell him you already have a Miraculous.”

“When? How? I’ve played with the idea, sure, but not in a while. Not since he got so close to Marinette!”

“Breathe,” Master Fu instructed. “You will know when the time is right. For now, go home and try to rest. The next battle will always be here before you are ready.”

“Thank you, Master Fu. I feel much better now, and I hope Chat will soon too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my name is Katie and all I write is dialogue... 
> 
> I may not be ready for it, but THE END IS NEAR


	22. Doctor Dapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous team faces off against akuma villain Doctor Dapper, and the secret identity stress is almost too much

The last week had been pretty quiet, which meant it was time for a nasty akuma attack to remind the city that evil never sleeps.

Marinette had been feeling anxious, knowing it was simply a matter of time until the next battle. She thought she was used to it, but now that she had decided to change the game and reveal herself to Chat, she was terrified.

Sitting in class, she stared absentmindedly at the blonde hair in front of her. Class was over and Alya was hungry, which was making her less patient with normal with her best friend.

“Earth to Marinette!” Alya said loudly, waving a hand in front of the girl's face.

Instead of the reaction that normally followed, like a small shriek or a mumbled apology, Marinette lashed out with lightning fast reflexes and grabbed Alya's wrist. Her eyes were opened wide, but the look on her face was more determination than panic. Adrien and Nino had been packing up their belongings and caught the moment. All three of them stared as Marinette held Alya's wrist tightly.

After a moment, Marinette realized what she had done and let go as though she had been burned. “I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that!”

“No harm, no foul, girl,” Alya answered, trying to sound calm. “You are wound up really tight about something.”

“Anything we can do to help?” Adrien asked, desperate for a way to help even if he didn't fully understand the problem. 

“It's been a few days since the last akuma attack and I guess I'm just feeling a bit jumpy,” Marinette muttered, a small blush warming her face.

“You usually just hide during those, so I'm sure you'll be fine,” Nino said, but he didn't look as calm as normal.

“Right,” Marinette said in a rush. “I'll be fine. Ladybug and Chat Noir never let us down…” 

No sooner had she said that, there was a crash and a scream outside.

“You just had to say something, didn't you?” Nino asked with a nervous laugh.

“At least this akuma waited until our lunch break!” Alya shouted excitedly as she pulled her phone and ran out the door.

“Wait for me!” Nino shouted as he chased after her.

The other students had already left the room, which left Marinette and Adrien trying not to look at each other.

“You know me,” she laughed awkwardly. “Time for me to find a safe place and hide.”

“Stay here, I’m sure this room is safe,” Adrien said uncertainly, staring at the floor. “I, um, I’m gonna… go see if I can help. Yeah! Help!” Knowing his lie would be even more visible if he looked at Marinette’s face, he awkwardly bolted from the room without looking up.

As soon as he was gone, Marinette breathed a deep sigh of relief. No matter how many times she had lied to her friends to slip out and transform, it never got any easier. Adrien leaving her behind was the best thing he could have done for her. Hearing another crash outside, she frantically cried, “Tikki, spots on!”

A few seconds later, Ladybug leapt from the open classroom window and followed the sounds of destruction for just a few minutes until she found the eye of the storm. She stood still on a rooftop, trying to survey the situation from her high vantage point.

“I am Doctor Dapper, and I am here to fix your fashion emergencies!” shouted the akumatized villain. His outfit was the epitome of steampunk chic, and his goggles glinted in the sunlight.

“A fashion villain?” Ladybug giggled to herself. “This won’t be so-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Doctor Dapper pointed his umbrella at a civilian and shot a bolt of golden light at them. Ladybug had to blink for a few moments after such a bright bolt and then gasped as she realized the civilian was now trapped in a brown and gold straitjacket. She knew immediately that she could not allow herself to be hit if she wanted to win this fight.

Ladybug didn’t turn around when she heard Chat Noir land behind her. “You didn’t finish that last thought… Chat got your tongue?” 

It was what she expected him to say, but the delivery was not as jubilant as it normally was. She turned around to meet his eyes, only to find they weren’t quite as bright as they usually were when looking at her.

“You’ve got it, chaton,” she murmured, feeling guilty for his mood. Suddenly the idea of revealing her identity made her nervous. Would he feel she had betrayed him?

“Where do you think the akuma is?” Chat asked seriously. Ladybug had rolled her eyes at his jokes from day one, but she hadn’t realized how much she counted on his humor to balance her own serious logic until it was gone.

“I’m not sure, I only just arrived,” she said quietly. “We’re going to need to be careful with this one, kitty.”

Without another word, Chat Noir launched himself at the akuma. He was reckless on a regular occasion, but the playfulness was gone and his moves felt… bitter. Ladybug decided to head straight to Master Fu’s and get the fox and turtle Miraculous before anything went wrong. She made it there in record time, grabbed the pieces with a frantic “thank you”, and made it back before Chat had even noticed she was gone.

Ladybug knew that Alya was filming this fight and that Nino wouldn’t be far behind. As her eyes swept the chaos at the base of the Eiffel Tower, she spotted the pair hiding behind an overturned car. Before she could run over to them, Chat Noir dropped in front of her. 

“I need to go take care of something, but I promise I’ll be quick!” he shouted. “You can handle this until I get back, right?”

“What?” she asked, shocked. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be better when we finish this up, and I think I know what to do. I’ll be back soon, bugaboo.” He gave a little salute before taking off.

She stood frozen for a moment. He never took off during a battle. What idea could he have had? She didn’t have time to ponder the question as she immediately had to duck to avoid a blast from Doctor Dapper.

 

\---------------

“Master Fu!” Adrien called out as he frantically pounded on the door. “I need you!”

“So nice of you to drop by,” Master Fu said calmly as he opened the door. “What can I help you with?”

“We’re facing a fashion based akuma, and I KNOW I need Marinette by my side in this fight,” Adrien said, the words tumbling out. “I’m here to pick a Miraculous for her.”

“I’m afraid you’re too late, Adrien. Ladybug just left with the necessary selections for this fight.”

“Did she listen to me? About Marinette?”

Master Fu looked Adrien in the eye, noting the edge of hysteria in his voice. “I promise everyone who needs to be there will be there,” he said simply.

Without another word, Adrien turned and left the room. Master Fu was glad he had agreed with Marinette’s plan to reveal her identity, as it was clear the boy was about to break under the pressure.

 

\-------------

“Rena! I need an illusion of a fashion show with a long runway!”

“I’m on it, Ladybug! Mirage!” Rena Rouge jumped into action, conjuring an image of a busy event.

Doctor Dapper’s attention was immediately drawn to the spectacle. He stumbled toward the illusion, giving Carapace and Ladybug a chance to regroup.

“Do you have a plan?” Carapace asked.

“Yes, but I have to wait for Chat Noir to get back before I can put it into action,” Ladybug answered.

“Good thing I’m back,” Chat said as he landed behind the pair. “Any updates I need?”

“The akuma is in his goggles,” Carapace said, noting the sudden tension between Ladybug and Chat Noir. “Rena just set the trap, but Ladybug hasn’t explained the rest of the plan yet.”

“You have perfect timing,” Ladybug said with a smile, but Chat didn’t react.

“Is it just us four?” he asked curtly.

“Yeah, dude, took almost the whole team to pull this off!” Carapace said. “Ladybug, what’s the plan? Rena’s illusion won’t last much longer.”

“You’re right.” Ladybug looked at Chat’s face, but he refused to make eye contact with her. “I guess it’s now or never. Lucky Charm!” A camera landed in her outstretched hand.

“I’m going to blind him with the flash. Chat, can you cataclysm the stage once he can’t see? Carapace, protect the civilians and Rena!”

“You got it, boss,” Carapace said before running away. 

Chat stood silently for a moment. She looked at him again, but this time their gaze met and she could feel his frustration. “Anything for you, my Lady.” Even if the words were the same, the tone was unfamiliar.

Ladybug’s plan went off without a hitch, and before long the four of them gathered around a quiet young man holding a pair of goggles in his hands. “What happened? How did I get here?”

“You were akumatized,” Ladybug said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re safe now. Please try to be careful.”

“Of course. Thank you!” he said as he stared at the goggles.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

The ladybug swarm set everything right, but it did not fix the tension the group felt.

“Guess I’ll see you around,” Chat said, turning to leave. 

“Wait! Meet me at the top of the tower in a few minutes? Please?” Ladybug let her desperation come through in a rare show of emotion.

“Fine,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I can’t say no to you, bugaboo. You know that.” Chat Noir took off without a backward glance.

“Rena, Carapace? Can we wrap this up quickly?” Ladybug asked.

“Of course, Ladybug. That alley looks good enough for me,” Rena said.

The three ducked out of the public eye, and in the blink of an eye Nino and Alya were holding hands alone in the alley.

Ladybug raced toward the top of the tower, terrified that Chat would be there and equally terrified he wouldn’t be. 

“Hi,” she said shyly when she landed and saw him. He was sitting at the edge, dangling one foot out in open space and looking at the horizon.

“Hey,” came the listless answer. 

Before she could say anything else, her Miraculous beeped to indicate she had just one minute left.

“I transformed and fed Plagg while I was waiting for you,” he said quietly. “I can stay turned around while you do the same.”

“No.”

“No?” He didn’t turn but his voice made it clear that he was confused. He didn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing.

“Chat, please look at me.” Ladybug sniffled, holding back tears.

“Are you crying?” he asked as he got up and walked over to her. “I’m so sorry, Ladybug, i didn’t mean to upset you.” She could tell he meant it.

“I was always afraid you wouldn’t be impressed with who I was behind the mask. Now I’m afraid you’ll hold Ladybug’s mistakes against me.”

“Oh bugaboo-”

“I mean it, kitty. I didn’t realize how much I had hurt you until recently and it’s been eating me up inside!”

“How did you know?” he asked quietly. “I tried so hard not to let it show.”

“You didn’t let Ladybug see it.”

In a flash of pink light, her transformation dropped. Marinette looked at the floor, unable to bring herself to look at his face in case he was upset. 

He gasped when he looked at her and realized who was standing in front of him. His brain couldn’t keep up.  _ Ladybug is Marinette. Marinette is Ladybug. _

“You were right,” she mumbled.

“Right about what?”

“About me being able to handle a Miraculous. Although honestly it was almost too much for me when we started. I was only able to do it because you helped me.” She finally had the courage to look up.

He had a dopey grin and was looking at her like she was the only person in the entire world. His breathing was shallow, as if he was afraid to move so much as a muscle.

“I can’t believe it!” He grabbed her in a hug that swept her off her feet. “Wait!” He set her down gently. “Wait! If Marinette has a crush on Adrien… and Marinette is Ladybug… and Ladybug always turned me down for another guy… Ladybug turned Chat Noir down for Adrien?”

“That was the past, kitty-”

He was laughing so hard he didn’t hear her. “Plagg, claws in!”

Marinette was sure he heart stopped beating in the moment that she looked up at the face of Adrien Agreste.

“You… you…”

“Oh my dear,” he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek. “Chat got your tongue?”

Marinette tried desperately not to laugh, but she started to giggle and couldn’t stop. Adrien joined her, and they held each other in a tight hug, gasping for air and crying tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... THE REVEAL!! I hope it lives up to the hype XD Honestly this chapter can almost stand on it's own as a one-shot separate from the rest of the story.
> 
> Tomorrow will be the final chapter to wrap things up <3


	23. In Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette reflect on their relationship

The sewing machine running was the only sound in the room, but it didn’t feel awkward. Marinette had her tongue sticking out as she worked on a buttonhole, and Adrien was laying on his stomach on the floor, flipping through a physics magazine.

The week following their mutual reveal had been one of the best weeks of Marinette’s life. Aside from one or two moments of awkwardness for both of them, they had found their stride and connected on a variety of topics. She had never dreamed that Adrien could be so funny or that Chat Noir had such strong opinions on the fashion industry. Sometimes she still thought of them as two separate people, but that was fading quickly.

“We’re going to have to tell Alya and Nino something soon,” Adrien said, not looking up from his magazine.

Marinette pushed her chair back and turned around. “I know. I thought Alya was going to explode when you were holding my hand as we walked in the door yesterday,” she giggled.

“If holding hands in enough to melt her, imagine what will happen if we get closer in front of her. It might be the first time in history someone was murdered via a kiss!”

“We don’t have to be mean about, kitty,” Marinette reprimanded gently. “She just wants us to be happy, after all.”

“You’re right, bugaboo. Besides, as excited as she will be about us becoming a couple, imagine how she’ll react when word gets out that Ladybug and Chat Noir are finally official!”

“That definitely needs to wait a while. I’m afraid of what Hawkmoth will do with an angle like that.” Marinette chewed her lower lip with a look of concentration. “I hate that we have to outthink him without really knowing how he thinks.”

“Hey, bug, don’t stress about it. We’ve handled him this long, and good always wins.”

“You know as well as I do that this isn’t like the fairytales, Adrien. We have the bruises to prove it.”

“I fell in love with the most perfect girl in the world. Seems like a fairytale to me.”

Marinette couldn’t help but melt into a happy puddle when he looked at her with love in his eyes. She still couldn’t believe her luck that the person in front of her was the one best suited to match her in the entire world.

“I’m not perfect… It’s hard to believe we danced around each other for so long. It should have been obvious from the beginning.”

“If Alya and Nino are to be believed, it was this obvious. Well, it was apparently obvious to everyone but us.” He laughed quietly.

Marinette got out of her chair to sit by him on the floor. He rolled onto his side so she could sit beside him and still see his face. “Honestly, it’s probably a good thing it took us a while. It let us get to know each other well as people, on both sides of the mask.”

“Before we got distracted, you mean?” he laughed as he booped her nose.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“What made you fall for me?” he asked softly.

“It was the look on your face when you gave me the umbrella that first day. Your eyes were so vulnerable, and you truly cared what I thought of you. I knew I would do anything for you if it meant you would look at me again.”

They sat there quietly, both remembering that particular moment fondly. 

“What made you fall for Ladybug?” she asked back.

“You were so scared when we started, but you pulled yourself together and got the job done. The strength of your character was like a magnet to me. I’ve never been able to stand up for myself as Adrien, so watching someone decide who they were going to be was breathtaking.”

“I always thought Chat Noir was so confident that it bordered on cocky!” she giggled. “But you followed through on every claim and promise you made.”

“I will always keep my promises, my Lady.” Adrien sat up so they were face to face.

“I know, chaton.”

“Do you know why I fell for Marinette?”

“Wasn’t it the moment I dropped my Ladybug transformation?”

“No,” he said as he took her hand and kissed it. “It was because you were the first person to see me- the real me. You recognized me for who I really am, and you didn’t hesitate to give me the love and attention I didn’t even know I needed.”

“You deserve all of the love in the world, Adrien.”

“So do you. I hope I can help bring you the happiness you deserve, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end of my first completed fanfiction. Your comments and kudos carried me along and gave me the push I needed to see it through, and I cannot thank you enough. I have a few ideas for some little stories and one-shots, but they will have to wait until after Wisconsin Comic Con at least. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and coming along with me on this little adventure! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction for anything in YEARS. I wasn't expecting to get this hyperfixated on this show, but here we are.


End file.
